High School Romance
by zanessatroyellafangirl
Summary: Gabriella, the new girl, and Troy, the most popular boy in school, fall for each other. But Sharpay isn't going to let Gabriella get Troy! Troyella and minor Troypay. Now complete!
1. Hi!

_**Chapter 1 ** _

Gabriella Montez walked into East High nervously. Today was her first day and she planned to keep a low-profile and so far it was working. She didn't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again!

She quietly walked into homeroom, ignoring kids swapping summer stories and showing off new clothes. She sat down in the back and looked at her hands, pretending to be interested in her nails.

In fact, she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice a brown-haired blue-eyed boy staring at her.

The boy was Troy Bolton, AKA: Golden Boy. He was the most popular boy in school. With his basketball skills, hot looks, and great voice, no girl could resist him. But he was still single. But something about the shy, new girl made him want her.

Troy was about to go over and say hi when Ms. Darbus barged into the room.

"I trust you all had a splendid vacation!" Ms. Darbus's voice rang out. "Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities..." she eyed Troy who was still staring at the new girl. "...Mr. Bolton."

Troy quickly looked at Ms. Darbus.

Smiling, she continued, "Especially for our autumn musicale. There will individual auditions for our supporting roles and pairs audition for our two leads."

Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, stuck his thumb down, which was noticed by Ms. Darbus.

"Mr. Danforth, this is a place for learning, not a hockey arena!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Everyone knew how much she hated sports!

Ms. Darbus droned on and on and on about the musicale and almost everyone was falling asleep...except the Evans twins. They were Ms. Darbus's favorite students and co-presidents of the Drama Club.

As soon as the bell rang, everybody scrambled out of their seats, wanting to get out of the classroom as fast as possible.

Troy spotted the new girl and was about to say hi when a blonde stepped in his path.

"Hi, Troy," the girl said, batting her eyelashes.

Troy frowned when he didn't see the new girl anywhere.

"Hey, Sharpay," he muttered, hating her this very minute.

Sharpay Evans was the most popular girl in school...and the meanest! She was known as the Ice Queen and she was feared by most kids at East High, especially by the female population Her twin brother, Ryan, was also feared, but that was only because he was Sharpay's brother. In truth, Ryan was very thoughtful and sweet, but not many people knew that.

And everyone knew that Sharpay had a HUGE crush on Troy Bolton. That's why most girls were scared of her.

"So," Sharpay asked, smiling at Troy. "are you free this Friday?"

Troy rolled his eyes, thinking about the past times when Sharpay had asked him on dates. After Troy had rejected all of them, he thought Sharpay had gotten the hint.

But did she? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

In fact, she had gotten worse! She was desperate to make Troy Bolton her boyfriend, and everyone knew that Sharpay Evans was NOT a quitter!

Troy replied, "Yes, I'm free, Sharpay, but I'm NOT going out with you!"

"It's okay," Sharpay giggled. "You don't have to worry about people getting jealous. I mean, everyone agrees that we'd make a cute couple anyway."

Troy said, "Well, I don't want to be a couple with you!"

Sharpay sighed and said, "Fine."

The bell rang, causing Troy to jump. He quickly ran to his locker, got his stuff for math class and hurried towards his class. Just then he remembered the new girl.

_I'll ask for her name later , _ Troy promised himself as he entered the classroom.

He was glad to see the new girl sitting in the back, avoiding everyone.

Troy smiled and walked over to and said, "Hi. I'm Troy. You new here?"

The girl looked up. Troy couldn't help but stare at those sweet brown eyes.

_Wow, she's REALLY pretty, _ Troy thought.

"Um, my name's Gabriella," the girl said shyly. Troy grinned, causing Gabriella to melt.

Gabi couldn't help but think, _He's so cute!_

They were so busy staring at each other that they didn't notice that everyone was staring at them...

Including the VERY furious Ice Queen!


	2. Your Mine!

**_Chapter 2 _ **

Troy smiled, walking out of science class. Usually, math and science were his most hated subjects. And having them after one another was very annoying. But now he was so glad.

Because Gabriella were in both of his classes.

"Hi, Troy," Sharpay called out.

Troy groaned softly. He didn't want to turn around and face his nightmare. But, not wanting to be rude, he did and said, "Hey."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and asked, "What the hell is you're problem?"

Troy looked and her and said, "What did I do?"

"You," Sharpay said, pointing at him with an accusing finger, "were flirting with another girl today in math!"

What's wrong with that?" Troy asked, shrugging.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!" Sharpay screamed, causing heads to turn. "You're mine! You belong to me, Troy! No one else!"

Troy said, "Excuse me?" What was he? A trophy?

Sharpay answered, "I'm the most popular girl in school! I should be dating the most popular _boy_ in school! That's you, Troy Bolton! So you can't just go flirting with another girl!"

Troy sighed and said, "Sharpay, I don't even like you!"

He knew he had hit the edge when Sharpay starting screaming and throwing a tantrum. That's how spoiled she was.

"You're MINE!" Sharpay yelled, stomping her feet.

Troy walked right up to her and hissed, "I'm not yours! I never will be! And you're lucky you're a girl. If you weren't I would've made sure you couldn't walk for weeks!"

With that, he walked away, leaving Sharpay WAY mad!

Gabriella Montez turned toward the noise, when she heard a girl scream. When she saw the blonde throwing a tantrum, Gabriella frowned.

What's her problem? Gabriella wondered as she watched the blonde scream, "You're MINE!"

Gabriella watched as Troy walked up to her and said something.

"Enjoying the show?" someone asked Gabriella.

Gabriella turned and saw a black girl with an amused smile on her face.

"Sharpay Evans is so spoiled," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'm Taylor, by the way."

Gabriella said, "I'm..."

"I'm know who you are," Taylor interrupted. "Everyone does. After math, Chad said you're all Troy talked about. He said you were really pretty. You are."

Gabriella blushed. "Oh, um, thanks, Taylor."

Taylor smiled and said, "You have lunch next?" Gabriella nodded.

Taylor grinned, grabbed her hand and said, "Wanna sit with me? I have some friends that would LOVE to meet you."

Gabriella said, "Yeah, sure. But I have to buy my lunch first."

Taylor said, "Don't buy the lunch! I swear, it's poisoned. You can have my potato chips."

They entered the cafeteria and walked over to a table. Two other girls were already sitting there.

"Hi, guys," Taylor said, "This is Gabriella. She's Troy's girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Gabriella insisted. "I'm just the new girl."

Taylor shrugged and said, "Okay. Well, this is Kelsi Nielson." The girl with chestnut brown hair and glasses waved. "And this is Hannah Montana," a girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes smiled.

Gabriella and Taylor sat down.

Hannah was the first to speak. "I've heard about you. You're all Troy Bolton talks about. I'm gonna have to bring ear plugs to Drama Club."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because, Sharpay's probably really mad by now. And when she's mad, she screams," Hannah explained. "Everyone knows how much Sharpay likes Troy. And when she wants something, she doesn't rest until she gets it. No matter how far she has to go. She once even..."

"Hannah," Kelsi warned. "I really don't think you should tell Gabriella that. It might scare her."

"Yeah," a deep-voice said.

The girls looked up and saw Troy standing with his lunch.

"Mind if I sit here, Gabi?" Troy asked, smiling.

"Um, well, um," Gabriella stuttered. "Um, you can sit here."

Troy smiled wider and sat down next to her. Then he turned to Hannah and said, "You can tell her the story, but I don't think she wants to hear it.

Gabriella said, "No, I'll be fine. Go ahead, Hannah."

Hannah cleared her voice and said, "Well, there was this one girl named Pam Smith. And she was really pretty. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a perfect figure. Everyone thought she was the prettiest girl in school..."

"But, uh, Gabi's prettier," Troy said, causing Gabriella to blush. Taylor smiled and said, "Go on."

"Anyway," Hannah said. "She liked Troy, too. But she was a bit shy when it came to boys. She really wanted to ask Troy out, but she was scared. She used to Sharpay's BFF so she told Sharpay everything about her feelings towards Troy."

Hannah paused.

Gabriella said, "And?"

Hannah continued. "Sharpay had a crush on Troy, too. And she didn't want Pam to steal him away. So one day, during math class, Pam said she had to go the bathroom. So Sharpay said she had to go too. When the teacher told her to wait, Sharpay acted like it was an emergency. And with her acting skills, the teacher believed her and let her go with Pam."

"So, they went, And when Pam came out the bathroom, Sharpay said she wanted to show Pam something. So they went up a few flights of steps. And then all of the sudden, Sharpay pushed Pam off the stairs and killed her."

Gabriella gasped. Troy put a protective arm around her.

"It's true, you know," Taylor said. "Sharpay confessed to everything. But she said it was an accident and she started crying. Principal Matsui believed her and suspended her for two days instead of expelling her."

"Of course, we know it was on purpose," Kelsi said, gesturing towards her and Taylor. "But Sharpay's the actress."

"But don't worry, Gabs," Troy said. "I'll protect you."

Gabriella looked at Taylor, who was holding back a laugh. Gabriella looked at Troy's ocean blue eyes and said, "Thanks."

Taylor and Kelsi rang out in laughter.


	3. Will you be my girlfriend?

**_Chapter 3 _ **

Gabriella sat down on the couch in her living room and started stuffing herself with chocolate ice cream. It was a Saturday but she didn't have any plans and her mom was out so Gabi had the house to herself.

Suddenly the phone rang. Gabriella quickly grabbed it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi, is that you?" a male-voice asked.

Gabriella was so excited. It was Troy!

"Um, yeah, this is Gabi," she said, laughing nervously.

"Well, um, do you want to come over?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded before realizing Troy couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I'll be back I'll be there in a few." She got Troy's address, hung up, and ran up to her room. She had to find the perfect outfit. And her flannel PJ's weren't!

A few minutes later, she stood outside Troy's house, which was surprisingly only a block away, so she didn't have to bring her car. She made last minute adjustments to her outfit **(pictures in profile)** and rang the doorbell.

Troy opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Gabi," he said. Gabriella smiled and walked in. She looked around and said, "Nice house."

Troy said, "Uh, thanks, you wanna watch a movie?"

They decided to watch Saw, which meant Gabi had to hide in Troy's arms during the scary parts. And that was a lot of times!

When the movie was over, Gabriella sighed of relief.

"How can you watch these kinds of movies?" she asked. Troy laughed. "They're fun to watch. And it was even better having you next to me."

Gabriella blushed while Troy continued laughing.

Suddenly the phone rang. Troy dove for it and answered, "Yeah?"

"Hey, Troy, what's up, man?" it was Chad.

"Um, hey, Chad," Troy said. "Gabi's over. Want to talk to her?"

"No," Chad answered. "But did you ask her yet?"

"Ask what?" Troy asked, receiving confused looks from Gabriella.

Chad sighed. "Did you ask Gabi yet?"

Troy said, "No. But I will...soon."

"Fine," grumbled Chad. They both hung up. And Troy turned to Gabi.

"Um, Gabi?" Troy said. "Do you want to go for a walk in the park? I have to ask you something."

Gabriella nodded and soon the two were out the door and heading toward the park.

"Uh," Troy said, when they arrived. They walked in silence.

"Listen, um, Gabi, I know we've only known each other for a few days," Troy said. "But, um," he took off the ring from his hand and turned to Gabi.

"Will you wear my team ring and promise to be girlfriend?" Troy asked.

Gabriella stared at the ring. She was about to say yes but then thoughts ran through her brain. They had only known each other for a few days and Gabriella didn't completely trust him. Just 99 percent of the time. And Troy was the most popular boy in school. And Gabriella didn't want to end up like Pam Smith.

"Uh," Gabriella stammered. "I'll think about it."

Troy was a bit disapointed, but he was still glad she didn't say no.

Troy walked Gabriella home.

"Bye, Gabi," Troy said. He was about to turn and walk away when Gabi planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Troy," she said, giggling.

As Troy walked away, he touched his cheek. It felt warmer than it did a earlier. Better, too.


	4. YES!

**_Chapter 4 _ **

Gabriella walked into homeroom the next day, smiling at Troy as she walked to her seat. Troy winked at her.

Gabriella sat down and tried to listen to Ms. Darbus, but her mind kept wandering to Troy. Did Troy really like her? Did he really want her to be his girlfriend?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something fall on her lap. She looked down and saw a piece of paper.

She opened it up. It read:

_Hi, Gabriella Montez. Meet me after homeroom in front of you're locker._

Gabriella smiled, thinking it was from Troy. She thought it was a bit strange for Troy to write 'Gabriella Montez' instead of 'Gabi' but who cares?

After homeroom, she walked to her locker and acted like she didn't expect everything. Well, she tried to but she couldn't help looking around, expecting to see Troy's tall handsome figure.

"Hi, Gabriella," a voice said. Gabriella turned around and was surprised to see...Sharpay Evans.

"Oh, um, Sharpay, hi," Gabriella said. "What are you doing here?"

Sharpay crossed her arms and sneered, "I'm sure you're very aware of Troy's big crush on you."

Gabriella nodded and blushed a little.

"Well," Sharpay said, "That's going to be over soon. You know why? Because Troy is mine! I'm the most popular girl in school, which means I should be dating Troy. In fact, he doesn't like you. Zeke, one of Troy's teammates, told me he was just playing with you."

"Troy would never do that!" Gabi insisted. "Besides, I told Troy I would think about being his girlfriend."

"Well, say no," Sharpay ordered. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"I trust Trroy," she said. "I'm going to tell him I will be his girlfriend."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and walked away.

Gabriella walked toward the gym and was glad to see Troy there.

"Hey, Troy," she called out. Troy stopped playing with his basketball teammates and smiled when he saw Gabriella.

"Um, Hi, Gabi," Troy said. His teammates wolf-whistled.

"Remember what you asked me on Saturday?" Gabriella said. Troy nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you...yes," she said. Troy's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded. She watched as Troy took off his ring and slipped it on Gabriella's ring finger.

The Wildcats cheered as Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss.

In fact, they were so caught up in the moment that no one noticed a slender blonde figure watching the whole scene from under the bleachers. She angrily watched as Troy and gabriella shared a passionated kiss.

That should be ME kissing Troy, Sharpay thought. Her eyes shifted to Zeke Baker doing low-fives with Jason Cross.

Suddenly an idea formed in Sharpay's head. Zeke had a huge crush on her, but she ahd always despised him. But now she could defintely take advantage of Zeke's feelings toward her.

As Sharpay watched Chad pat Troy on the back, the plans started forming in her head. One thing was for sure. Gabriella wasn't going to be wearing much mascara tomorrow.

That is, if she ever wore any.


	5. Operation: Steal Troy!

**_Chapter 5 _ **

Sharpay walked in the next day, wearing the skimpiest outfit in the history of skimpiest outfits. She was wearing a thin white halter top that flashed her pale blue bra. Her skirt was teeny and her high-heels made her strut look more sexy.

As she walked past Troy, she said, "Hey, Troy."

She was glad to see Troy staring at her and started flirting with Zeke, who's locker was right next to Troy's.

"Hey, Zeke," Sharpay said. Zeke stared at her.

"Wow, have you been working out?" Sharpay asked, squeezing Zeke's arm. "You look so cute today! That shirt looks so good on you."

Zeke smiled before saying, "Uh, you look great, too." He couldn't help staring at her bra.

Sharpay giggled. She looked around and saw Gabriella.

"Yoohoo! Gabi!" she called out. Gabriella looked at her confused.

Sharpay pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Troy's mine, slut." She walked past Troy, shaking her hips.

* * *

Gabriella watched Sharpay angrily. But she got even more angry when she saw Troy staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

Gabriella walked up her to Troy and said, "Hey, Troy."

Troy turned to her. "Hi, Gabi." He smiled at her.

Gabriella couldn't help but feel critized when Troy looked at her. She felt like Troy was comparing her simple outfit to Sharpay's sexy one.

"Do you know why Sharpay's wearing those weird clothes?" Troy asked. "They kind of scared me."

Gabriella laughed with relief. So that was why he was staring at Ice Queen.

"I don't know and I swear I have nothing to do with it!" she promised. Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_I'm so glad Gabriella's mine,_ Troy thought as the couple walked towards homeroom.

Troy sat down. Gabriella was about to sit next to him when Sharpay pushed past her and sat down next to Troy.

"Hi, Troy," Sharpay said with batting eyelashes. She looked at Gabriella and acted surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gabs. Were you gonna sit here?"

Before Gabriella could respond, Sharpay answered, "Well, you'll just have to find another seat since this one's taken."

"No, Gabi," Troy said. "Uh, Sharpay," he said. "Couldn't you move? I want to sit next to my girlfriend."

Sharpay flinched at the word "girlfriend". Obviously, her plan to steal hadn't worked.

She shot the couple her fake smile and said, "Sure."

She sat down in a seat nearby. When she saw Zeke she smiled at him.

"Hey, Zekey," she said. smiled shyly, although he seemed a bit more confident than earlier.

As he sat down next to Sharpay, she could feel Plan B forming in her head.

She cackled. At least, in her head.


	6. Plan B

**_Chapter 6 _ **

Gabriella watched Sharpay carefully the next day. Gabriella knew that the Ice Queen was up to stealing Troy, but she wasn't going to let her.

Sharpay, pretending not to notice, walked right up to Troy. She rubbed his muscular and cooed, "Hi, Troysie!"

Troy shrugged her arm off and went back to talking to Chad, who apparently, was trying very hard to pretend Sharpay was invisible.

Sharpay pouted. She walked over to Zeke and whispered, "Zekey, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Anything," Zeke answered.

Sharpay smiled. "Could you flirt with Gabi for me?"

Zeke knitted his eyebrows. "Gabriella Montez, Troy's girlfriend?"

Sharpay nodded. "Please," she pleaded. "For me! Just for a little while."

Zeke sighed and said, "Fine. But if Troy attacks me, I'm not making you sugar cookies."

Sharpay was about to scream, "EW! I don't eat sugar cookies! Forget the whole plan!" But that would have ruined everything. So Sharpay just smiled and said, "Okay, Thank you!"

Zeke took a deep breath and walked over to Gabriella.

"Um, hey, Gabi," Zeke said hesitantely.

Gabriella smiled. "Hi, Zeke."

They chatted while Sharpay watched with approval. She walked over to Troy.

"Hey, Troy," Sharpay said. "Isn't that Gabi over there?"

Troy smiled and followed Sharpay's gaze, but then he frowned. What he saw wasn't pretty.

Gabriella and Zeke were talking. Okay, there was nothing wrong with that...if Zeke didn't have his arm around her!

"What the hell is Zeke doing?" Troy hissed. Chad looked at Zeke then at Troy.

"Um, Troy," Chad said with fear. As co-captain of the Wildcats basketball team, Chad knew some things about Troy...like his hot temper. "Now don't jump to conclusions. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this. You don't have to bite Zeke's head off."

Sharpay frowned. The boys were going in the wrong direction.

Sharpay stood beside Troy. "Why are you mad at Zeke, Troy? You should be mad at Gabi. She's the one flirting back."

Troy looked at Sharpay. For a second, he was actually considering what she just said. Gabriella was the one flirting back...well, it seemed that way. So...

"You're right," Troy said to the beaming Sharpay. "I should be mad at both of them."

Sharpap quickly said, "But, just in case, you're wrong, lay off for awhile. Maybe Zeke is just asking for Gabi's help on an assignment or something. And wouldn't you feel just awful if you accused Gabi of something that she didn't even do?"

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He grinned at Sharpay.

Chad watched this whole thing . He had seen that smile on Sharpay before. It wasn't her I'm-glad-to-help smile. It was more like Troy's-actually-falling-for-it-I'm-so-good smile.

As the boys walked away, Chad had a feeling that Sharpay was puttig her acting skills to use...again!

* * *

When Troy and Chad were out of sight, Sharpay walked over to Zeke and Gabriella.

"Hello, you two," she said in a fake sweet voice. "Gabi, could you be kind enough to leave me and Zeke alone for a few mintues? This is private."

Gabi nodded and was about to walk away. But then she turned around and asked, "Sharpay, have you seen Troy anywhere?"

Sharpay shrugged and pretended to be absolutely clueless. Gabriella frowned and walked away.

"Okay, Zeke, keep it up," Sharpay said. "Just flirt with her for a day or two."

Zeke looked at Sharpay like she had two heads.

"Why?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Just do it!" She walked towards homeroom.

Zeke watched Sharpay walk away and wondered, What cold plan did the Ice Queen come up with now?

But not wanting to make Sharpay mad, he flirted with Gabi for the rest of the day. He held books for her, he was extra-nice to her, and he even made her chocolate chip cookies...her favorite! Gabriella, thinking that Zeke was just being nice, acted equally friendly.

And all of this didn't go unnoticed by the very, very, very jealous Troy.

During lunchtime, Troy sat down at an empty table with Chad. When he saw Gabi, he was about to ask her to sit with him. But Troy never got a chance.

Because Zeke had gotten it first.

"Want to sit with me, Gabs?" he called out.

_Gabs?,_ Troy repeated angrily in his mind._ That's MY nickname for her._

He watched with glares as Gabi walked over to sit with Zeke and a few of his friends.

Troy muttered, "Not hungry." He picked up his uneaten lunch and threw it away.

Sharpay followed.

"Hey, Troy," she said. "I saw what happened in the cafeteria. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah," Troy mumbled. "I guess I just wasn't good enough."

Sharpay stared in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"No, Troy," she said firmly. "You can't just let Gabriella get away with this! You have to confront her!"

Troy looked at Sharpay. He couldn't believe that Sharpay was actually giving advice to him...good advice to him.

"You're right!" he exclaimed. "I can't just let Montez get away with this!"

Sharpay grinned when she heard Troy say "Montez". "That's the spirit. You should confront her right before basketball practice."

Troy grinned. And before he knew it, he put his arm around her and said, "Thanks." They both walked away happily.

neither of them had noticed an two African American kids watching the whole thing. And they weren't happy with what they saw.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! But school's almost over, so I'll have plenty of time during summer vacation. REad the next chap if u want 2 find out who the kids are. But I'm sure you'll get it! LOL:) **


	7. You are a genius!

**_Chapter 7 _ **

"Okay, this is not good!" Chad hissed after lunch. He and Taylor were at the library. "Sharpay's up to something! I just wish I knew what."

Chad and Taylor had followed Sharpay out of the cafeteria and had hidden near the lockers. They had heard and seen everything!

Taylor smacked Chad on the head. "Hello? Are you from a different planet? Sharpay has a crush on Troy and she's trying to steal him!"

Chad blinked. "Oh, well, in that case, she's a really good actress."

Taylor glared at him.

"She is!" Chad defended. "Troy didn't suspect a thing!"

"Well, we'll just have to warn Troy," Taylor said. "So he'll know what she's up to."

Chad shook his head. "I can't believe that Sharpay's doing this!"

"Sharpay's doing what?" a voice asked.

Taylor and Chad turned around. They saw Troy standing behind.

"Is Sharpay planning something?" Troy asked, sitting down across from Chad.

"No," Chad and Taylor both said quickly.

Taylor cleared her throat. "Well, uh, Troy, someone told me that you were going to confront Gabi because of something that she did."

Troy nodded. "Gabi's cheating on me. I'm sure of it."

"You're sure of it?" Taylor said. "Maybe you should ask her first. You know so that you'll really know what's going on."

Chad agreed. "Yeah, man, hear her out. Gabi's too sweet to do anything like cheat on you with Zeke."

Troy looked at both of them.

"Guys, I know what I'm doing," Troy assured them. "I know Gabi's cheating on me."

Taylor said, "How do you know? Because Sharpay says so?"

"I saw them," Troy said. "Besides, Sharpay knows what she's talking about."

"Sharpay has a crush on you, Troy," Chad pointed out. "What if she's lying or something to make you dump Gabi and go to her?"

Troy glared at Chad. "Sharpay's over that now. She's my friend. I trust her."

Troy left the library before either Chad or Taylor could respond. They looked at each other.

"This isn't good," Chad muttered. Taylor nodded.

"I guess we'll have to let Troy confront her and then make him realize his mistake," Taylor suggested. "I'm really going have to watch for Gabi. I'm glad I brought those extra tissues. My mom made me bring them in case someone broke out into a nose bleed or something."

Chad sighed. "I just wish we could prove to Troy somehow that Sharpay was playing him! Maybe we could make her confess or..."

"...Or catch her in the act," Taylor said. "Chad, you're a genius!"

"I am?" Chad said. "I am!"

Taylor started thinking. "All we need to do record Sharpay's voice telling her plans to Zeke."

"Why Zeke?" Chad asked.

"Remember when I said you were a genius?" Taylor said. Chad nodded.

"I take it back."

Chad frowned. "But why Zeke?"

"Because Zeke is part of Sharpay's plan," Taylor said. "Zeke likes Sharpay, not Gabi. Sharpay obviously made Zeke flirt with Gabi because Gabi wouldn't suspect anything. I mean, Zeke and Gabi are friends so she'll think that Zeke is just being nice to her."

Chad nodded. "I get it. If Sharpay's ordering Zeke around, she'll have to give him more orders."

Taylor smiled. "You are a genius!"

"It's a good thing my cell phone has a video camera," Chad says. "A video would be better because Troy might think it isn't Sharpay if he just hears her voice."

Taylor agreed.


	8. We're Through!

**_Chapter 8 _ **

Gabriella laughed as Zeke told her a funny story about what happened one time during Home Ec. It was right before basketball practice and they were hanging out in a spare classroom.

"And Johnny didn't know the flour was right next to him and he knocked over the bowl with his elbow," Zeke said. "And flour went everywhere! Jason was coming in and said it looked like a Winter Wonderland!"

Gabriella laughed. "You mean Jason Cross?"

Zeke nodded. He smiled when Gabriella leaned into him. Sharpay was going to be so proud!

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Zeke and Gabriella saw that Troy had slammed the door open.

A very angry Troy.

"So this is why you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Troy asked. "Because you wanted to get close to Zeke?"

Gabriella gasped. "Zeke is just a friend..."

"So it's still not Zekey yet, huh?" Troy interrupted. "I ask you to be my girlfriend and you go hitting it off with one of my best friend. Excuse me...'former' best friend."

Zeke frowned. "Dude, there's nothing between us!'

Troy yelled, "I'm not an idiot! I saw you two flirting with each other! And don't argue, Zeke, 'cause I know it's true! And if you go any further, I'm going to make sure you're off the baskteball team!"

Zeke clamped his mouth shut at that. He loved basketball!

Before Troy left, he muttered, "Practice is about to start. And don't expect me on Friday, Gabriella, we're through."

Zeke sighed and patted Gabriella, who was crying.

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Zeke said. "I was just trying to be nice to you. I didn't think Troy would get he wrong idea..."

Gabriella smiled weakly at Zeke. "I'll be fine. Just go to practice."

Zeke nodded. But he didn't leave without giving her more cookies. "They're M&M's. I know how much you like them."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled.

The last thing Zeke heard before closing the door was Gabriella's sobs.

* * *

Troy threw the ball as hard as possible to his teammates, trying to blow off the anger. But it didn't work. Gabriella kept coming into his mind. Gabriella smiling, Gabriella laughing...Gabriella crying.

Troy shook it off. Why was he feeling guilty? Gabriella was the one who cheated on him.

"Hey, Troy!" a voice called. A ball hit him on the head.

TWEEEEEEET!

"Troy, what was that?" Coach Bolton asked. "The championship game is next week! I need you to be focused!"

"Sorry," Troy mumbled. "There's just a lot on my mind."

Only Chad and Zeke knew exacly what Troy was talking about. The practice ended a few minutes later. Troy quickly showered and changed before leaving the locker room. And he made sure to "bump" into Zeke. The basketball captain even gave Zeke a death glare.

Chad watched the whole thing, feeling sorry for both of them.

Sharpay is such a bitch, Chad declared mentally. She lies to Troy and Zeke is getting punished for it, too.

Chad followed Troy out of the locker, but stopped when he saw Troy put his arm around the blonde.

Chad groaned. Great! Sharpay got her wish! Oh joy!

He walked out and saw Taylor waiting by his locker.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hello to you, too. And did you happen to see you friend walk off with a certain blonde?"

Chad nodded. "I can't believe this! Gabriella's getting hurt and neither Troy nor Sharpay cares! We have to prove to Troy that Sharpay's a witch...and quickly."

Taylor agreed. "I have my phone. It has a built in video camera."

"I'm too lazy to get mine out," Chad stated. "I guess we'll use yours."

They walked side by side. Chad couldn't help but steal glances at Taylor. He admired her. She was bold, smart, and...and...pretty. She was organized, too!

"There they are," Taylor whispered. "Ugh, but Troy's there! There's no way Sharpay's talking about the plan. I mean, look at the way she's clinging on to him. I wish Troy would leave."

As soon as she said that, she got her wish.

"Wow, you must be a genie or something," Chad whispered. Taylor ignored him and set her phone to video camera mode.

She set the volume up high.

"So did Troy break up with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. Zeke nodded.

Sharpay clapped. "Great! Of course, I kind of figured that out when Troy asked me out for Friday. So I won't be needing your help anymore."

"Help with what?" Zeke asked.

"Help with breaking Troy and Gabriella up," Sharpay asnwered in a 'duh'-voice. "It's about time Troy started paying attention to me like he should be. The Spanish slut should go out with some nerd, since she's one herself."

Chad grinned. He was about to exclaime "This is excellent!" But stopped himself, in fear of getting caught and ruining the video.

Taylor pressed 'save'.

"I think that's enough," Taylor stated. "You show this video to Troy as soon as possible."

Chad nodded while grabbing the phone.

"Take good care of it," Taylor told him. "I'm trusting you, okay?"

As she walked away, Chad smiled and looked at the phone.

The words kept ringing in his ear: I'm trusting you, okay.

Usually people only saw the zany side of Chad and thought he was too crazy to do anything responsible. His mother wouldn't even let him stay alone without someone to supervise! She thought Chad would burn the house down!

It was nice to know someone trusted him...especially since the person was practically a genius.

**Okay, guys! Now for the 1st time, I'm giving a poll.**

**When and where should Troy see the video?**

**a: When he and Sharpay are out on their Friday-night date and Chad "runs into" them?**

**b: When Troy and Chad are hanging out at Troy's house? **

**c: Over the announcements at school right before homeroom?**

**or U can give suggestions! **


	9. Secret Exposed

**And the winning letter is...**

**_Chapter 9 _ **

It was a week since Chad and Taylor had filmed Sharpay telling Zeke about the plan she had planned, but now given up. Chad had tried to show the video as soon as possible, but it was impossible. Friday didn't work, because Troy was out with Sharpay, and hadn't come back until 9. And the weekend was the game (which the Wildcats had won) so Chad had never gotten a chance to even speak to Troy.

Now today Chad walked into the Broadcasting Room of East High. He casually headed towards Keely Teslow, the "anchorwoman" of the announcements.

"Uh, hey, Keely," Chad greeted. Keely pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and grinned. "Hello, Chad."

Chad sighed. "Look, can I ask you favor?"

Kelly nodded. "Sure, anything. What is it?"

Chad handed her the DVD. "I downloaded the video from a cell phone to this DVD. I was wondering if you could play it over the announcements."

"Why?" Keely asked, holding the DVD gently. "Is it for a certain someone?"

Chad replied, "Yeah, it's for Troy. So, uh, please?"

Keely looked at the DVD than at Chad. "Okay, fine, but if I get in trouble for not sticking to the announcement's agenda, I'm blaming you."

Chad smiled. "Thanks, Keely." He walked quickly out the Broadcasting Room, filled with victory!

* * *

"What do you think they'll show over the announcements this time?" Troy asked. He was standing near his locker with Chad and Sharpay, whom Troy had gotten very close to (if u know what i mean, hehehe).

Chad shrugged. He wasn't an actor, but he was a very good pretender.

"Whatever, it is, it's probably going to be boring," Chad said. "You know Teslow. She can be so strict sometimes."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom. Troy and Sharpay linked arms and quickly walked towards homeroom. Chad followed them, silently making gagging noises.

When they arrived at homeroom, Chad walked over to Taylor, who was looking at him expectantly.

"So when are you going to show it to Troy?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"Let's just say it'll be when he least expects it," Chad answered, staring at the TV.

Taylor stared at him with wide eyes. "You didn't...did you?"

Chad grinned wider. "The whole school's gonna hate Sharpay."

For a second, he thought Taylor was going to yell at him to stop being so mean and stop the video from being shown. But instead she smirked and said, "Perfect."

But her smile faded when she saw someone walk in.

"Oh," Taylor said. Chad followed Taylor's stare and his eyes fell on a completely ruined brunette.

"Poor Gabi," Taylor whispered. Chad patted her on the arm. Taylor couldn't help but admire his touch.

Gabriella walked over, ignoring Troy's glaring and the snickering Sharpay.

"Hi, guys," Gabi said softly. Taylor smiled encouragingly. Chad got up and hugged Gabi, which caused everyone to gasp.

"It'll be all over after homeroom," Chad whispered. "I promise."

Gabriella was taken aback for a few seconds before nodding, but with doubt. How could it be over after homeroom? It wasn't like there was going to be something that proved to Troy that she wasn't cheating on him...

"All right, class,' Ms Darbus boomed out, closing her door. "It's time to watch the announcements."

As she turned the TV on, Taylor watched the TV anxiously. Chad did the same. They knew what to expect, both from the announcements and Sharpay and Troy.

"Good morning, East High," Keely said in her "anchorwoman" voice. "And welcome to another week of high school. Now today we are showing a video which was dedicated to our certain basketbball captain. So, Troy, I hope you're watching this."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. She turned to Troy and whispered, "Of course, you're watching this."

Troy smiled and grabbed Sharpay's hand.

The screen changed. This time it showed Sharpay talking to Zeke in the hallway.

"So did Troy break up with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. Zeke nodded.

Sharpay clapped. "Great! Of course, I kind of figured that out when Troy asked me out for Friday. So I won't be needing your help anymore."

"Help with what?" Zeke asked.

"Help with breaking Troy and Gabriella up," Sharpay asnwered in a 'duh'-voice. "It's about time Troy started paying attention to me like he should be. The Spanish slut should go out with some nerd, since she's one herself."

The video ended.

"And that's all for today," Keely said. "Have a great day, everyone."

Ms. Darbus turned off the TV. It was pretty obvious she was startled, just like everyone else.

"Well," Ms. Darbus said. "That was very interesting." She cleared her throat and pretended like nothing was wrong for the rest of homeroom.

But Troy couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He felt like such and idiot! He blamed Gabriella for something that she didn't do. Even Zeke was innocent! It was all Sharpay's fault!

Troy thought, And here I am holding hands with Sharpay! He quickly pulled his hand out.

Troy turned and looked at Gabriella, who was blinking in surprise. She looked so sweet and innocent...Troy couldn't believe he blamed her for cheating on him! Chad was right. Gabriella was too sweet to cheat on someone with their best friend. And Zeke...he was staring at his hands. Yes, he was flirting with Gabriella, but only because Sharpay told him to.

When the bell rang, no one moved but Gabriella. She walked up and left the room in tears. Taylor quickly got up and followed her.

Chad got up and said, "Wait up, girls." He ran out of the room but not before mouthing to Troy "Told ya".

Zeke and Troy stood up at the same time. They tried to go through the doorway, but their muscles prevented this.

"Go ahead, man," Troy muttered. Zeke, not wanting to argue, left.

Troy looked at the rest of homeroom clss, who was staring with wide eyes with a few exceptions who were glaring at Sharpay.

Troy glared at the Ice Queen before leaving. His next class was math and he knew Gabriella was in his class...unfortunately, so was Sharpay.

He walked into the math classroom and sat down. The teacher wasn't here yet so he was surprised most people were in their seats.

But he didn't care because he saw Gabriella at her desk with her hands on top of her math book. Troy could see the tears streaking down her face.

Troy sighed and walked over to her.

"Uh, hey, Gabi," Troy said nervously. Gabriella looked up at him with a frightened look on her face.

Troy bit his lips and sat down next to her.

"Hey, that's my seat," a boy whined.

Troy narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Too bad."

The boy sat down in another seat, scared that Troy would blow his top.

Finally, the teacher came and math class began. Troy prayed that class would end quickly so that he could apologize to Gabriella. But his prayers were left unanswered.

Finally, after what felt like years, class was over.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy called out. Gabriella didn't turn around. Instead, she just walked faster.

But Troy's long legs caught up with her quickly.

"Look, Gabs," he started.

"Shouldn't you be with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked coldly.

Troy said, "I'm sorry. I guess I was just scared of losing you that..."

Gabriella looked at Troy. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

Troy drew her into a hug. Gabriella cried into his shirt, but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Gabs." Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes.

Troy wiped her tears away and kissed her passionately in the middle of the hallway.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. They defintely didn't expect this.


	10. The Invite

**_Chapter 10 _ **

Sharpay walked through the hallways, avoiding the glares. But she gave on herself when she saw the person she was looking for.

"So, you're all happy," Sharpay exclaimed to Gabriella.

"I didn't do anything," Gabriella said.

Sharpay huffed. "Don't lie to me!"

"She's not lying," Taylor said. "I did it! You deserved it, Sharpay."

Sharpay couldn't belive Taylor McKessie would have the guts to do that! Sharpay had always thought Taylor was scared of the Ice Queen **(but of course, we knew she wasn't).**

Sharpay walked away. She had never been so hmuliated!

Sharpay was about to walk up the stairs whem something purple caught her eye...an invitation.

It read:

_**Party at Rick Torre's House this Saturday!** _

_**From 7:30--midnight!** _

_**RSVP! ** _

_**PS: No parents! Woohoo!** _

Sharpay read the invite again. She was about to throw it away when she saw a couple making out **(no, it wasn't Troyella!)**

Suddenly, she got another one of her ideas. But this one was more major. It was risky and it had to be done, right.

Rick Torres was one of East High's most popular rebels. His parties were always wild. He always served alchohal and he only threw parties when his parents were away, which meant his parents never knew about them.

It was perfect for Sharpay's plan!

**Sorry for the chort chapter! But the next one will be longer, I promise! And for some people who have been asking for M chapters, well, read the next one! ;) **


	11. At the party

**_Chapter 11 _ **

Sharpay walked into the mall with a list in hand. If she was going to make her plan work, she needed everything and the things had to be right!

First step: Clothes!

Sharpay walked into Victoria's Secret and searched through the garments. She knew the color she wanted: red, the color of love and sexiness. She decided to buy a skimpy one to tempt Troy. She chose over a dozen, all red.

She found a changing room and tried on all the bras and panties. For panties, she decided on the red skimpy thong. She decided to buy the red bra that showed the frame of her nipples--very tempting.

She bought her purchases and walked out of the store. She walked into another store and bought a skirt that was way too short--perfect! And for the top...she had plenty of skimpy tubes.

She went home and decided to put on the clothes, which is exactly what she did. She checked the time: 7:00. Only half an hour before the party.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her tube top was tight and white, which meant her bra could be seen. And her skirt showed about a millimeter of her thong.

She grinned and called Troy.

"Hello, Troy," she said.

Troy said, "Uh, hey."

"So are you going to Rick's party?" Sharpay asked.

She was happy to hear, "Yeah."

Sharpay smiled. "Okay, then." She hung up. Her plan was definitely going to work!

* * *

"So, um, Rick's party, um...are you sure they're safe?" Gabriella asked nervously.

Troy laughed. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. And I brought some drinks, since the ones at Rick's parties are always spiked."

Gabriella gulped nervously and grabbed Troy's hand.

Troy sighed when they arrived at Rick's house. Gabriella got out of the car and Troy put his arm around her.

When Troy opened the front door, he heard music blaring and saw teenagers dancing and socializing.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down. Gabriella seemed to relax, but that was before she saw a couple making out.

Troy kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

"Don't worry," Troy whispered. He opened up one of the bottles of water he had brought and handed it over to Gabriella.

"I'm a bit hungry," Troy said. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Gabriella nodded. "But hurry." Now she desperately wished she wasn't wearing a tank top that showed off her figure.

Troy walked over to the table and was about to grab a sandwich and Rick pushed a glass into his hand.

"Come on, drink it," Rick said. "It's only beer."

Troy smiled and handed him the glass. "No thanks, man."

Rick pushed it back. "Go on."

What Troy didn't know was that Sharpay had flirted with Rick and had told him to get Troy to become drunk, Rick, having a big crush on Sharpay, didn't want to let her down.

Troy stared at the cup and tried to hand it back.

"No way, man," Troy said firmly. "I'm not drinking."

Rick squawked like a chicken.

"Troy Bolton is scared!" Rick exclaimed. "Bawk, Bawk! C'mon, Troy, I dare you!"

Now if there was one thing Troy hated the most, it was backing down from a dare. He looked at the cup. It was only one cup. He drank it all in one gulp.

He became dizzy, but he just grabbed for more and more glasses. He couldn't stop.

Just then Sharpay stepped in front of him.

"Hey, Troy," Sharpay said in a sexy tone. "You look hot today."

"Thanks," Troy slurred. "You look..." He couldn't find the exact word to describe Sharpay. She was wearing an outfit that was skimpy...hot...sexy...tempting!

Troy gulped and drank more and more beer. Every time he looked at Sharpay, he wanted to get wild...very wild!

"So, uh, Troy, the party's kind of boring, don't you think?" Sharpay said, getting closer.

"Yeah," Troy said, smiling staring at her boobs. "You wanna have some fun of our own?"

Sharpay giggled as Troy led her upstairs. He closed the door and started making out.

* * *

Sharpay moaned as Troy slid his hands up her side. Without breaking their kiss, Troy pushed the tube top down, along with the skirt.

They laid down on the bed and their kisses got more heated. They continued kissing, stopping only to remove Troy's shirt. He leaned down and started nibbling Sharpay's neck.

Troy removed her bra. "Whoa," he gasped when he saw Sharpay's very big boobs.

Sharpay kissed him but gasped when Troy massaged her boobs. Troy pushed his tongue into her mouth and took off her thong.

Sharpay pushed him back and removed his pants and boxers for him.

"Oh my god," she gasped when she saw Troy's penis. "You're so big!" She massaged it causing Troy to groan.

"Yeah," Troy said when Sharpay put it in her mouth. He grabbed some of Sharpay's hair and leaned back.

Sharpay grinned mischeviously and rubbed her hands on Troy's chest.

Troy sucked her right breast and squeezed the other one, causing Sharpay to let out a small scream. Troy stuck two fingers from his other hand into Sharpay.

"Yeah," Sharpay moaned. Troy pulled in and out faster and faster. Sharpay threw her head back with pleasure.

Troy stopped sucking Sharpay's boobs and pulled out his fingers. There was a slight pause. All of the sudden, without warning, Troy grabbed Sharpay's legs, spread them wide and thrusted into her.

"Yeah," Sharpay said with gritted teeth. "Oh yeah, Troy, you're so hot!"

Troy started going slower.

"Don't stop, Troy," Sharpay pleaded. "Do it harder! Faster! Yeah, you're such a good damn fucker, Troy! Oh, yeah, shit, Troy! Make me pregnant!"

Troy thrust into her harder and faster. He grinned and slapped her thigh--hard. Sharpay gasped.

"Yeah, you like that?" Troy asked. "Yeah, you're much better than that Montez bitch!"

Sharpay smirked.

Troy thrust into her harder and went at top speed.

"You like my fuck?" Troy asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm gonna come!"

And he certainly did. He took his penis out and made Sharpay stand up.

Troy faced Sharpay's pussy and started licking it. Sharpay grabbed the bed posts and gasped. She was in heaven!

"Oh, yeah," Troy said. He pushed his tongue in and out. "You taste so good." But he soon pushed her down and rubbed her folds with his end.

"Yeah, you want it?" Troy asked teasingly. Sharpay nodded. Troy smiled and thrust into her again, this time much more harder and faster.

Sharpay and Troy continued their 'activities'.

They were too busy to hear a sob and the thumping of running footsteps of stairs.


	12. Poor Gabi!

**_Chapter 12 _ **

Taylor was enjoying her time in her peaceful room when the phone rang.

(Taylor/**Gabi)**

"Hello?"

**"Taylor?" sniff sniff**

"Gabi, is that you?"

**sniff "Uh-huh."**

"Gabi, what happened? I thought you were at Rick's party. Shouldn't I be hearing music?"

**"I left the party."**

"Well, then may I speak to Troy?"

**"He's not here."**

"What do you mean? Did he drop you off at your house already?"

**"No, I left by myself."**

"Why?"

**Burst into tears "He...he..."**

"What? What did he do?"

**"He had s-se..."**

"Se...?"

**"sexwithsharpayiheardhim!"**

"He had sesquin or pay in burdem?"

**"He had sex with Sharpay!"**

"That bitch! After he found out what Sharpay was up to he still hooked up with her?"

**"Yes. He even called me 'that Montez b-b'...Oh I can't say it!"**

"I know what you mean, Gabi. I'm so sorry. Hey, maybe he was drunk!"

**"Maybe. But even if he was, he still shouldn't have...have..."**

"Have had sex with Sharpay?"

**Burst into uncontrollable sobs**

"I'm really sorry, Gabi. Do you want to come over? I have a pint of Rocky Road ice cream. You can have all you want."

"Okay."

They hung up and ten minutes later, Taylor heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the front door. She couldn't believe what she saw!

Gabriella was hanging on the McKessie doorstep, but she didn't look anything like the Gabi Taylor knew!

Taylor knew Gabi as the smiling, fun, adorably brunette with sparkling brown eyes and black hair in perfect waves.

The Gabi Taylor was looking at now had puffy eyes, a tear-streaked face, and she looked lost and helpless. Her eyes didn't show a hint of happiness or joy. And her hair just hung limp by her face.

"Oh, Gabi," Taylor hugged her best friend.

The girls walked in. Taylor ran into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She took out, not one, but two pints of Rocky Road ice cream. Taylor grabbed two spoons. After seeing Gabi, Taylor needed a little cheering up herself.

"So," Taylor said, sitting down on the living room couch. "Tell me everything."

Gabriella stuffed herself with ice cream. After swallowing, she said, "Troy said he was hungry so he went to the refreshment table. I told him to hurry up."

Taylor nodded and told Gabi to continue.

"But a few minutes past so I looked over at the refreshment table. I saw Troy talking to Rick and Rick had something in his hand."

"Must've been beer," Taylor said.

"That's what I thought," Gabi said. "But I didn't give it a second though and started talking with Maria from the Orchestra. You know her, Tay."

Taylor nodded. She did know Maria.

"So we talked and Troy still didn't come back. I looked over at the refreshment table but he was gone. I saw him walk up the stairs so I excused myself and started following him."

Taylor sighed. She knew where this was going.

Gabi continued. "I saw him go into another room. I was about to knock and go in myself but I stopped. I heard another girl in there. So I stood outside the door and listened."

Gabi paused to blow her nose.

"And then I heard them do 'it'. I knew it was Sharpay by her screams. And then I heard him say 'that M-Mon'..."

Taylor patted her best friend's arm. "You don't have to say it."

"I listened for a few minutes longer. But then I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran downstairs and out of Rick's house."

"But how did you get here?" Taylor asked. "Didn't you go to the party with Troy?"

Gabi replied. "I ran."

"You ran all the way from Rick's house?" Taylor asked. "He lives a mile away!"

Gabriella huffed and stuffed herself with more Rocky Road.

"And I was just starting to trust him," Gabi said. "I can't believe he did this to me!"

Taylor called Chad, who was also not at Rick's house, and told him the whole story.

"I can't believe him! I'm coming over!" Chad yelled. True to his word, Chad was standing in front of Taylor's house in five minutes.

"Hey, Gabi, I'm so sorry! I didn't think Troy would do this! I warned him not to go to Rick's party..."

"Chad!" Taylor called.

Chad ignored her. "But he did anyway! And now he has sex with Sharpay! Oh god, I can't believe I said that word! Anyway, I'm truly sorry..."

"CHAD!" Taylor yelled. Chad shut up.

"It's not your fault," Taylor said. "But Gabi's a mess."

Chad looked at Gabi and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Gabi. Troy's gonna pay for this."

Taylor and Gabi just nodded. They thought Chad was just being nice.

But no. Chad really was coming up with a plan. And he was gonna need Taylor's help.

Troy had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

**Poor Gabi! But Chad to the rescue...again! But the next chapter will only show a portion of what he's up to. But don't worry. The chapter after that will hold much more info! **


	13. It's all your fault!

**_Chapter 13 _ **

Troy woke up with a hangover. He rubbed his head, trying to decrease the pain.

He got out of bed and looked around.

But wait, this wasn't his room! He didn't have rock posters hanging up in his room. And he defintely did not have bedposts.

What was going on?

Then he noticed Sharpay also on the bed, naked.

Suddenly, the memories came back to Troy. How Rick had dared him to drink a glass of beer. How Troy had drank more glasses and had gotten drunk. How he had sex with Sharpay. How he had...called Gabriella 'that Montez bitch'.

Oh no! Troy thought. He had left Gabriella all alone at the party! And the sobbing he heard...he had thought it was his imagination, but no...it was real. It was Gabi!

Troy quickly got dressed and was about to leave when Sharpay grabbed his hand.

"Troysie, where are you going?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

Troy shook her off. "I'm going to Gabs."

"Pssht, who needs her when you have me?" Sharpay smiled and leaned in closer.

Troy slapped her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, SHARPAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Troy yelled.

"How is it all my fault?" Sharpay asked. "You're the one who got drunk and had sex with me."

Troy was about to shout back but he stopped himself. Sharpay was right. It was him who agreed to drink the beer. It was him who had gotten drunk. And it was him who had suggested having sex with Sharpay.

This wasn't Sharpay's fault...It was Troy's.

Troy sighed and left the house, leaving Sharpay all alone. As Troy walked out the front door, he made sure to slam the door as hard as he could.

Troy was relieved to see his car still parked in front of the house. He got in and tried to call Gabi, but he kept getting voice-mail.

What did I do? Troy asked himself. He started thinking he was cursed. He accused Gabi of something she didn't even do. Then just when he was gaining her trust he had sex with Sharpay after telling Gabi not to worry.

Troy groaned as he drove home.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan," Chad said to Taylor at Starbucks. "We need a guy to flirt with Gabi. Someone nice but bound to make Troy jealous. You know, someone that Gabi feels safe around."

"Okay, well, that's gonna be hard," Taylor said. "You're the only guys she seems to be comfortable around."

"Yeah, but I'm not doing it," Chad told her.

Taylor sighed. "There is Jake Thompson. You know, from the Scholastic Decathlon."

Chad snorted. "You seriously think Gabi will go out with him? His face is covered with pimples!"

Taylor said, "You're right."

"Maybe Zeke will go out with her," Chad suggested. "He's bound to feel sorry for her."

"Yeah, but, after Troy yelled at him, I don't think he'd want to risk it," Taylor pointed out.

They sat side by side trying to think of the perfect guy.

_Fred Johnson? Nah, too aggressive,_ Chad thought.

At the same time, Taylor was thinking, _Maybe Joey Hudson...but wait, he already has a girlfriend. _

Taylor and Chad were getting fustrated. They needed someone nice. Someone good-looking. Someone funny. Someone like...

"Ryan Evans!" they both exclaimed. They looked at each other and smiled.

Ryan was perfect!

**Ooh, can Ryan Evans really make Troy jealous? And will Chad and Taylor really convince Ryan to go out with Gabi? **

**Read next chapter to find out! **


	14. Revenge is sweet!

Chapter 14

"Okay, are you sure this is going to work?" Taylor asked right before lunch.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Positive!"

"But, Taylor said. "I've never lied before!"

"Than cross your fingers and it won't be a lie!" Chad hissed. "Think of Gabi."

Taylor sighed nodded. She walked through the hallways toward Ryan's locker.

"Um, hey, Ryan," Taylor said. In her head, she kept thinking, _Gabi, Gabi, Gabi_. She was glad to see that Sharpay wasn't nearby.

_At least there's one good thing about Troy and Sharpay being together, _Taylor thought.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Um, Taylor, hi. Can I help you with anything?"

Taylor smiled, crossing her fingers. "Um, yeah." _It's for Gabi. "_Chad and I were planning to go on a double date with Troy and Gabi this Saturday. But after what happened between those two..."

"...Yeah, I heard," Ryan interrupted. "I wish I could apologize to Gabriella somehow for what my sister did."

Taylor grinned. The plan was goign smoothly!

"Well, there is actually," Taylor said. "That's what I came here to talk about with you. Can you be Gabi's date for this Saturday? It's just one night..."

"Yeah, sure!" Ryan said. "In fact, I could make reservations at Albee's. That should cheer her up, right?"

Taylor grinned and nodded. "That's perfect! I'll tell Chad and Gabi about the plan. Thanks so much, Ryan!"

She walked away. Chad was leaning near her locker. "Well?"

Taylor nodded. "We're going to Albee's this Saturday!"

"Score!" Chad exclaimed, doing high-fives with Taylor.

"What'd you score, Chad?" they heard a guy ask.

It was Troy.

"Got a date with some hot cheerleader?" Troy asked with an amused smile.

Chad frowned. "No. Taylor and I are going on a double date this Saturday at Albee's."

Troy choked. "Albee's? No way! You never save your allowance!"

"I'm not paying for it. Ryan is," Taylor explained.

"Why's Ryan going?" Troy asked.

"He's Gabi's date," Chad answered simply. He watched for Troy's reaction.

Troy looked surprised and...was that jealousy?

"Why's he taking Gabi?" he asked bitterly.

Taylor and Chad looked at each other. Yep, Troy was jealous. There plan was working.

"Well, we_ were_ going to ask you," Taylor said. She didn't have to cross her fingers this time, since it was partially true. If Troy hadn't mess up, sha and Chad would have asked Troy.

"but, uh, well, Gabi, she seemed a little...mad at you after Rick's party," Chad explained.

Troy's face turned red. Did everyone know about that?

"So, we thought Ryan would be better," Taylor said. She had purposly said "better" instead of a "better choice" because "better" would've hurt Troy's feelings more.

"And since you and Sharpay are hanging out so much now," Chad added, "we thought Ryan would probably be bored on Saturday night. Since, you know, you and Sharpay obviously have a date."

Chad knew Troy wasn't going on a date, but Chad wanted to make Troy feel guilty.

"So we thought Ryan would do," Taylor said in a "what's-wrong-with-that" voice. "We'll see you later, Troy. We have to Gabi abotu Ryan."

"Yeah, bye, Troy," Chad said, following Taylor.

When they were out of earshot, Chad grinned. "Revenge is so sweet!"

Taylor headed over to Gabi.

"Hey, Gabi," Taylor said. "Listen. Chad and I thought that we could do something together on Saturday. You know, maybe a double date."

"I'm not doing anything with Troy, if that's what you're thinking," Gabi said bitterly.

"No," Taylor said quickly. "Anyway, Chad and I realized that you haven't been to Albee's yet and you have to go to Albee's at least once. It's the best restaurant in Alberquerque."

"Yeah, so were thinking myabe you wanted to come with me and Taylor to Albee's this Saturday," Chad said. "We're gonna make reservations as soon as possible."

Gabi smiled. "Thanks, guys, but how are we gonna find a buy that will go out with me so soon? Saturday is two days away!"

Taylor replied, "Ryan said he would. He wanted to make it up to you somehow, you know after what...Sharpay and Troy did." Gabi was still touchy in those subject.

Gabi frowned after Taylor mention "Sharpay and Troy", but she it felt nice that someone cared about her, even if it was teh Ice Queen's twin brother.

"When's Ryan pickign me up?" Gabi asked with a smile.

Taylor and Chad grinned. They (sort of) dragged Gabi to the cafeteria.

"We'll talk about details during lunch," they said at the same time, smiling.

Taylor and Chad shared another secret grin together when Gabi walked by Troy and Sharpay with a smug look on her face.


	15. Albee's

**_Chapter 15 _ **

Gabi, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad walked into Albee's on Saturday. Gabi and Taylor were wearing identical mini dresses, excpet Gabi's was red and Taylor's was black.

Just as Ryan promised, he made reservations for four at Albee's.

"Ah, yes, under Ryan Evans," the waiter said. "Follow me, please."

The two "couples" followed the waiter to a table (since they're not really couples...yet). The waiter handed them each a menu.

"It's on me, guys," Ryan offered. "So order whatever you want. My dad owns the resutaurant so the people here gives me discounts."

"You're well connected," Chad said.

Ryan nodded with a smile. Gabi laughed.

_**

* * *

** _

Troy heard a familiar laughter and looked towards a table. He smiled when he saw Gabi, but felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Ryan sitting next to her.

Troy had asked Sharpay out for Saturday and had somehow convinced her to make reservations at Albee's. Sharpay, thinking it was Troy's way of apologizing, had agreed in less than a second and even offered to pay for the food. But Troy wasn't apologizing. He was stealing...stealing Gabi back.

"I hate it when this happens!" Sharpay exclaims. "I can't decide between lobster or gourmet steak. What do you think, Troy?"

Troy snapped his head back. He was staring at Gabriella, who looked very pretty in a red dress. And Sharpay had to interrupt him!

"Um, how about I order the steak and you get the lobster?" Troy suggested. "That way, we can share."

Sharpay grinned. "Okay. You're so smart, Troysie!"

Troy flinched at his nickname. He wasn't Sharpay's boyfriend and she already had a pet nickname for him.

"Oh, look," Sharpay said. "There's Ryan!"

Before Troy could stop her, she called out, "Yoohoo! Ryan!"

The entire table turned to look at Sharpay...and Troy.

"Oh, hey, Sharpay," Ryan said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with Francesca."

Francesca was Sharpay's friend** (Francesca, London's snobby friend from Suite Life).**

"I was, but Troy asked me out," Sharpay answered. Chad blinked in surprise. He was just joking when he said, "We thought Ryan would probably be bored on Saturday night. Since, you know, you and Sharpay obviously have a date."

But Troy really did have a date!

"So we decided to come to Albee's,' Sharpay said. Her smile faltered a littler when her eyes landed on Gabi.

"Oh, Gabi," Sharpay said. "Surprise seeing you here."

"She's my date!" Ryan said. "But I guess you're too thick to know that."

Sharpay gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Face it, Sharpay," Ryan said, standing. "You're spoiled and you know it! You don't want to face the fact that Troy doesn't like you. You're too selfish to even think that Gabi's prettier and smarter and nicer than you, when she is." Ryan looked at Gabi and smiled.

Gabi blushed and grinned back. Troy wanted to punch Ryan, but he couldn't because everyone in teh restauarant was watching. And Troy didn't want to get in trouble in front of Gabi.

Ryan turned back to his twin. "And I'm sick and tired of being lapdog! I don't want to stand back and let you tormet innocent people! I don't want people to think I'm like you! I'm sick of being known as Sharpay's brother. I'm Ryan, but you took that identity away from me!"

Chad stood up and patted Ryan on the back. "Way to go, man."

Sharpay stared at Ryan. He had never spoken to her like that before! How dare he!

"You're just jealous because I'm more popular than you are!" Sharpay screamed.

**_"Sharpay," Taylor said. "You're not popular. People are just scared of you. And I don't blame them."_ **

**_Troy stiffled a laugh. Sharpay grabbed his arm._ **

**_"Troysie, you know me best," Sharpay said. "Tell them I'm not like that! Tell them!"_ **

**_"Guys," Troy said._ **

Everyone looked at him, except Sharpay, who was casting a smug look on Gabi's face.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know why I'm out here with Sharpay."

Everyone smiled, but Sharpay. She huffed and walked out of the restaurant.

Troy grinned. He felt much better. But he would've felt better if he had...

"Gabi," Troy muttered. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," Troy whispered. He held her hands. "It's just that, I went and got myself drunk and Sharpay was standing there and I don't know what came over me. I'm truly sorry. I understand if you won't forgive me."

Gabi looked at Troy. She looked down at her hands and saw that she was still wearing Troy's team ring. She had never thought about taking it off and Troy had never asked for it back to give to Sharpay, did he?

"Troy," Gabi said. Troy looked at her expectantly.

Gabi smiled.

* * *

Woohoo! Troypay is over! But the drama isn't gone yet! And there r more M chapters to come, if u know what I mean. ;)


	16. I love you

**_Chapter 16 _ **

"Bye, guys," Chad and Taylor said. They climbed into Chad's car and drove away.

Ryan, Troy, and Gabi stood near Ryan's car.

"I could give you a ride home, Troy," Ryan offered. "Or I could drop you off at Gabi's house. You can walk home from there, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Troy said, smiling at Gabi. Ryan got into the driver's seat and Troy and Gabi climbed into the back.

Ryan looked into the rearview and saw Gabi with her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Glad everything worked out," Ryan said. "Sharpay got what she deserved."

He stopped in front of Gabi's house and said, "Here you are. Have fun, you two. And be careful."

As he drove away, Troy and Gabi looked at each other. Suddenly, it started pouring.

Gabi and Troy ran inside.

"Um, do you want to stay for the night?" Gabi asked. "You can call your parents."

Troy grabbed the phone and dialed his phone number.

"Hey, mom...yeah, I'm staying over at Gabi's house...okay...love you, too," he hung up.

"Well, you can crash in my room and I'll sleep in my mom's," Gabi said. "She's away on a business trip until the day after tomorrow. And the guest room still needs to be cleaned."

"Actually, I'll just crash on the couch," Troy said. He walked into the living room and put his jacket on the arm rest.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?" Gabi asked. Troy shook his head.

Gabi walked upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She heard Troy knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Gabi said, climbing into her bed and turning on the TV. The bed would cover her body in a nightdress and the TV would explain why she was already in bed.

"Um, actually, can I crash here?" Troy asked. "The sofa's leather."

Gabi wanted to smack herself. Water was bad on leather! Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll just go to my mom's room," Gabi said, getting up. Unfortunately, getting up meant she had to get out of bed, which meant Troy would see her in her nightdress.

_Why did my mom have to buy me this?_ Gabi wondered as she climbed out of bed.

Troy gulped when he saw Gabi in the sexy nightdress.

_Wow,_ Troy thought, _she looks pretty damn hot!_

Gabi was about to leave when Troy grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to leave," Troy said. "I could sleep on the floor."

"Uh, hello, the floor's wooden," Gabi pointed out.

Troy looked down. "Oh, right."

"Well, then we could sleep on opposite sides of the bed," Troy suggested. "You're bed is big."

Gabi looked at her bed and it was big. Maybe Troy's plan would work.

"Uh, okay," Gabi said, climbing back into bed. She laid her head down on her soft pillows and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't. The fact that Troy was next was her scared her.

_What if he tries to do 'it' with me?_ Gabi thought._ Mom isn't home and no one would hear me scream._

Troy, looked at Gabi and put an arm around her. Gabi tensed up, but Troy didn't notice. He just moved closer.

"Gabi," he whispered into her dark hair.

Gabi looked into Troy's ocean blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Troy leaned in and kissed her. Passionately, at first, but soon it turned into a heated makeout session. They only stopped for air and then returned to making out.

Troy moved down to her neck, causing Gabi to moan. Gabi yelped when Troy bit down on her 'sensitive spot'. Troy started sucking on it. Gabi started to feel really warm with Troy's hot breath on her neck, but she didn't care.

She wanted him...badly.

Troy moved his hand upward until it reached right below Gabi's breasts. She was braless. Troy grabbed her one of her boobs and squeezed.

"Oh my god," Gabi moaned. Troy removed her nightdress and choked when he saw how big Gabi's boobs were. They had always looked so small. But now that she wasn't wearing a bra, they looked HUGE!

Troy took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, but he didn't take them off. He buried his face into Gabi's boobs and sucked on the space between them.

Gabi sighed with pleasure. This was the first time she had done this with a boy and so far it was perfect.

Troy took off his jeans. His penis was getting hard. He sucked on one of Gabi's breasts while rubbing the other. Gabi shrieked when Troy bit on her nipple and sucked harder.

Troy could feel himself coming on hard. He NEEDED to be inside her!

Troy grabbed Gabi's panties and pulled them down. Gabi knew what was coming when Troy took off his boxers. She knew she should've been scared, but she wasn't...She wanted this.

Troy spread Gabi's legs wide and positioned himself.

"You ready?" he asked. Gabi nodded.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?" Troy said. Gabi nodded. "Just do it, Troy!"

Troy took a deep breath and went into her. Gabi threw head back with pain and pleasure. Troy pulled in out slowly at first but then he went faster and harder. Everytime he did, Gabi screamed, "Harder! Faster!"

Troy went at top speed and thrust into her harder and harder. Finally he stopped.

He lay down next to Gabi, exhausted.

But after a few minutes, Troy grabbed made Gabi's legs into a ninety degress angle. Troy lay down behind her and thrust into her. Gabi reached back with one arm and grabbed Troy's neck. He kissed her passionately while still thrusting in to her faster and harder.

Gabi pulled back to draw breath and Troy started kissing her neck.

Finally, they stopped. Troy kissed Gabi one more time.

"I love you, Gabs," he whispered, rubbing Gabi's boobs.

Gabi smiled and cuddled next to him. She fell asleep and soon Troy joined her in slumber.

* * *

So there's another M chapter like I promised!


	17. Too much

**_Chapter 17 _ **

Gabi and Troy walked into school together. They ignored the staring and whispering as they headed towards homeroom.

"Finally! He's over with Sharpay! It's about time!"

"I know! What was he thinking? I heard he had sex with her, too!"

"Poor Gabi. But at least she and Troy are going out now. She's much better."

"Wow! They're back together! Can you believe it, Joey? Joey?"

"What?"

Troy and Gabiella sat down next to each other in homeroom. Troy leaned in and said, "You should sit there more often."

Gabi giggled. Troy, wanting to hear her giggle again, said, "But I'll probably be staring at you during homeroom. So if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you!"

Gabriella blushed with pleasure and laughed. Taylor and Chad watched them with happiness. Sharpay and Ryan...well, Ryan was smiling, but Sharpay was sulking.

Sharpay crossed her arms and huffed. "I can't believe this! I can't believe Troy actually broke up with me on Saturday."

"I can," Ryan declared. Sharpay ignored him.

"It's so humilating!" Sharpay growled. "I should be the one dumping him!"

Ryan laughed.

Sharpay turned to him. "And I can't believe you actually said those things to me! I'm older!"

"So?" Ryan said, shrugging. "You're only older by 1 minute and 45 seconds."

Sharpay sat down, mad that she wasn't in control anymore.

Ms. Darbus came in and everyone hushed up. The class went into their daily homeroom routines.

"Oh, and remember, students," Ms. Darbus said as the bell rang. "Winter Break is coming up, but I don't want any zany attitudes in my class. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Some started telling their friends about their Winter Break plans.

"What are you guys doing for Winter Break?" Taylor asked Gabi and Troy.

Troy shrugged. "We'll probably visit our grandparents' place. I wouldn't really mind that. They spoil me."

Gabi laughed and said, "Mom and I are going to have family come over. So if you're planning on coming to my house during break, I'm warning you. All of the Spanish will give you a headache."

Taylor nodded and Chad smiled.

Troy put an arm around her. "I don't care. I'll just bring some aspirin with me. But nothing is gonna keep you away from me during break."

Gabi grinned happily. She gave Troy's cheek a quick peck.

"That's all I get?" Troy complained. He leaned in closer. Gabi gave him a peck on the lips.

He groaned. "Gabi, come on, no one's watching." Gabi grinned her innocent smile.

Troy grumbled, "Fine." Then he pulled Gabi into a kiss.

"Mmph," Gabi muffled during the kiss. She pushed him away and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," said Troy as he grinned his charming smile. Gabi looked at him for a few seconds than she had to give in.

"Well, it's time for math, so let's go," Gabi said. She went to her locker and fetched her mathbook. Troy did the same. He grabbed his mathbook and notebook at once, but Gabriella took longer, because she was trying to find a pencil too. Troy grabbed one of his own pencils and headed over.

"I missed you," Troy said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "And here's a pencil."

Gabi smiled at Troy's humor and took the pencil.

"You were right across the hall from me, Troy," Gabi said.

Troy nodded. "Exactly, And that's too far away for me."

Gabi blushed and giggled.

They walked towards math class together, hand in hand.

Sharpay was watching the whole thing. And she was very angry!

Suddenly, she felt someone bump into her.

"Watch it!" Sharpay screamed at the person. The person was Gloria Stevenson, one of the cheerleaders.

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Please, bumping into you is way nicer than what you did to Gabi. Rick said you made him get Troy drunk. Did he make you pregnant? And is it true that you actually wanted Troy to make you pregnant?"

Sharpay hesitated. Half of her had wanted to become pregnant by Troy but the other half didn't. She wanted to because it meant Troy would have to live with her. He would be too nice to leave Sharpay with his baby. And she remembered how good it felt when another boy had made her pregnant. Two actually. Back in ninth grade...

_"Oh yeah!" Sharpay sighed as Henry slowly went into her. _

_Henry smiled and thrust faster. Sharpay smiled, but she wasn't exactly satisfied. Still, it did feel good. _

_"Ooh, yeah," she moaned. Henry went at top speed and Sharpay sighed with pleasure. Not exactly what she had wished for, but it would do...for that night. _

_They had finally stopped after two hours. They had both felt his seed explode into her. _

_When her parents had found out, they made her get an abortion. Henry was so mad that they broke up._

_Two days later, Sharpay hooked up with another boy...Fred Thompson. She loved having sex with Fred, especially since he liked to play it rough...very rough._

_"Oh my god!" Sharpay screamed as Fred thrust into her. He didn't waste time going slowly. He just went in. He rubbed Sharpay's folds to stimulate her. _

_Sharpay wanted to rub them herself, but she couldn't. Her hands were handcuffed to her headboard...it was Fred's idea. _

_Fred grinned mischievously. "Yeah, you like that, you blonde bitch? Like my fuck, huh?"_

_Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, Fred! You're such a good fucker?"_

_"How good?" Fred asked, still thrusting, but this time harder and faster._

_Sharpay screamed. It felt so good! "Don't stop fucking me for five hours! Even if you make me pregnant! It just feels so good!"_

_Fred said, "Okay, fine." _

_"Oh," Sharpay groaned loudly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh yeah, you're such a good damn hot fucker, Fred!" _

_Fred thrust into her for five hours nonstop and even went an extra hour._

_They felt his seed explode into her. Fred finally stopped, but Sharpay begged him to keep going. _

_Fred smirked and did another two hours. Sharpay screamed with joy. Fred stopped._

_"Fred," Sharpay pleaded. Fred just got redressed. He kissed Sharpay boobs and was about to leave._

_"Have you forgotten something?" Sharpay asked. "What about the handcuffs?"_

_Fred smirked and laughed. "You can keep them. Bye."_

_And he had left, leaving Sharpay tired, sweating, and handcuffed..._

Sharpay flinched at that memory. Sure, Ryan had freed her before Mr. and Mrs. Evans could see her, but she also had to face an hour of lecturing from Ryan.

Plus, the baby hadn't survived.

Those were the reasons why Sharpay didn't want to be pregnant--angry parents, dead babies, and expensive abortions--it was too much.

Gloria waved her hands in front of Sharpay. "Hello? I asked you a question."

Sharpay ignored her and headed toward class. Gloria shrugged and walked to her English class.


	18. Jealousy

_**Chapter 18** _

Sharpay went home, thinking about what Gloria had said about Sharpay being pregnant.

Sharpay knew that there was a possibilty that she was pregnant. She had sex with Troy with no protection.

She went to her room. She logged onto the computer and typed 'pregnancy' into the search box.

Soon a million articles popped out. Sharpay clicked one the one that read: 'Symptoms of Pregnancy.'

A list popped up.

_Missed a period_

_Breasts are swelling_

_Craving for (sometimes unsual) food and sweets_

_Morning sickness (barfing, cramps, etc)_

_Mood swings (how quickly depends on the woman)_

_Energy decreases quickly_

_Stomach starts to expand _

The list was short and very disappointing. Sharpay hadn't had any of those symptoms. If she was pregnant, she would've had at least one symtpom by now. But no. Sharpay had never had food cravings, mood swings, or morning sicknesses--none!

But Troy didn't know that.

Now for the first time, Sharpay started thinking about the positives and negatives of this plan.

_Positives: Troy will be mine and Gabi would be heartbroken. _

_Negatives: I would have to eat sweets, somehow make my stomach expand, and eventually waste money on a pregnancy suit. Troy would never have sex with me again to keep the baby safe and where are we going to get a baby that looks like me or Troy? _

Sharpay shook her head. The plan wasn't going to work. It was too risky, way riskier than actually getting Troy to have sex with her.

She groaned. How was she going to make Troy hers? She just had to have him! Not only because Troy was charming and cool, but also because it was completely embarrasing to have_ Gabriella_ get Troy!

Sharpay threw her hands up in fustration. She dug through her yearbooks and finally found the picture she was looking for.

Last year's prom: her first and last date with Troy.

Everyone had gotten dates for the prom, but Sharpay. Troy, feeling sorry for her, had asked her.

Troy was so nice.

Wait...nice.

Suddenly Sharpay started thinking. Troy was nice, which also meant he was sensitive and hated seeing people so sad. So all she had to do was make Troy feel sorry for her. Troy would spend time with her more. Gabi would get mad and start acting like a horrible, jealous, clingy girlfriend. Troy would get fed up and end it with Gabi, and start hanging out with Sharpay!

Sharpay knew this plan was going to work--it had to!

She knew for a fact that Troy and Gabi were hanging out together at the park today. Sharpay undid her hairdo, made her hair hang limp, and made a few tears come out. Now all she had to do was come with a good excuse why she was crying.

Someone dying or dead--nah.

How about losing her most valuable possesion--too silly.

Thinking everyone hated her--that was it! It was a bit true, since most people at school did call her the Ice Queen. And if Sharpay said she thought...no knew that everyone at school hated her, Troy would feel guilty and extra-sorry for her.

Sharpay made a few more tears come out and smiled. She left the house, before anyone could see her and ask questions.

* * *

Troy and Gabi were strolling in the park, hand in hand. They had just stopped at a diner on the way and now they were enjoying the peaceful quiet atmosphere.

Troy couldn't help but smile when Gabi bent down to smell a flower, like she had done so many times earlier. Gabi loved flowers and sniffing them made her smile. Troy loved watching her. Gabi looked so pretty with her wavy black hair framing her pretty face. How she looked so peaceful with her beautiful eyes closed and a small smile forming on her pretty lips.

Gabi stood up to look at the scene in front of her. The park was filled with flowers and Gabi stared at them. In fact, she completely forgot where she was and just stared at the floweres with a smile.

Troy waited for her to snap back into reality, but she never did. She just stared at the flowers with a pretty smile. Troy thought she looked very pretty, but soon he got impatient of waiting.

He stood behind and wrapped his arms around the Gabi's waist. He kissed her shoulder, which made Gabi giggle. Troy kissed the top of Gabi's head and stared at the flowers with her.

Just then they heard someone crying. They looked toward the picnic tables and saw a girl with blonde hair crying.

They got closer and realized the girl was Sharpay.

Troy sat down next to her.

"Hey, Sharpay," he said softly. Gabi watched the whole scene, shocked. Sharpay, the horrible Ice Queen, was crying!

Sharpay looked up and Troy was swept over with sorrow when he saw Sharpay's tear-streaked face.

"Uh, is there anything wrong?" Troy asked. Sharpay sniffed and shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Troy insisted.

Sharpay finally burst into sobs.

Troy patted her back. "What's wrong?"

Sharpay looked up and said, "Nobody likes me! They call me the Ice Queen. Even Ryan doesn't like me anymore! And you hate me and Gabi hates me and..."

She stopped and started crying again.

Troy put his arm around her.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said softly. "A lot of people...admire you. You just don't see it yet. And I don't hate you. I'm sorry that you got the wrong message"

Gabi watched with jealousy. Troy had never done that when she was crying. All he did was grab her hands say he was truly sorry. He never leaned iin like he was doing with Sharpay. And Troy seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the blonde.

Gabi felt even more jealous when Troy hugged Sharpay. What made her more angry though was Sharpay's victorious smile, which Troy couldn't see...but Gabi could.

So this was just another plan to steal Troy. Gabi left the park, ignoring a red-haired boy near the gate. She walked home, frowing.

Troy finally let go of Sharpay and said, "I don't hate you. Remember that."

Sharpay nodded. Troy looked around and realized Gabi was gone.

"Where did Gabi go?" Troy asked. She had been standing a few feet away watching them.

Troy walked around the park, trying to find Gabi.

A redhead boy walked over to Troy.

"Are you looking for a brunette with tanned skin?" the boy asked in a British accent **(Can you guess who he is?)**

Troy nodded.

The redhead gestured toward the gate. "She left. And I don't think she was very happy. She looked like she was about to cry. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she ran off."

Troy said, "Thanks." He left the park and ran towards Gabi's house, wondering why she ran off like that.

Then it occured to him: Jealousy.

Gabi was jealous that Troy was paying so much attention to Sharpay.

Now that Troy thought about it, he _had _paid a bit too much attention to the Ice Queen. And he remembered that he had put his arm around her and had left Gabi all alone.

_Ugh, _Troy groaned. _How could I be so stupid? _

He got on Gabi's porch and knocked on the door. He knew Gabi was home, because he could see her throuh the window next to the door. Gabi was talking on the phone and stuffing herself with Rocky Road ice cream. Troy knew she was mad by her expression and Gabi had one told her that she only ate Rocky Road when she was mad.

Troy sighed and headed home. He had brought Gabi to the park to ask him to be his date to the Homecoming Dance, but he had blown his chance.

* * *

**The earlier part of the chapter was inspired to me by Rizmu! Thanks, Rizmu!**


	19. She's tricking you

**_Chapter 19_**

Gabi walked into a diner and headed towards where Taylor was sitting.

"Sharpay is so evil!" she exclaimed. Taylor jumped.

"How?" asked Chad, who was with Taylor. "Did Sharpay do something?"

Gabi nodded. "She's still trying to steal Troy. She's pretending that she's depressed to make Troy feel sorry for her."

Taylor said, "Oh, yeah, you told me this yesterday!"

She turned to Chad and explained, "Troy and Gabi were at the park because Troy wanted to ask her something. Anyway, they were looking at the flowers when they heard Sharpay crying. They walked over to her and Troy sat next to her. Sharpay started crying and venting out about how everyone hated her. And Troy put his arm around her and comforted her. He even hugged her. When he did, Sharpay smiled her evil smile. Gabi realized that his was another plan to steal Troy. She ran home, thinking Troy wouldn't notice."

Chad asked, "Did he?"

Gabi shook her head. "He didn't even call me yesterday. I went over to his house later and his mom said he was out with Sharpay."

Chad's jaw dropped.

"What?!" he cried out. "So you're telling me that he's just falling for one of her tricks again?"

He completely ignored Taylor's motions. Taylor ran her hand across her neck as if to say "Stop! Don't!"

Chad ignored her and went on. "I can't believe him! I actually thought Troy was a smart person! But he just falls for one of Sharpay's tricks again. Hasn't he ever heard of acting?"

"Yes, Chad," Troy's bitter voice said. "I have."

Chad turned around and frowned. "Oh, hey. What brings you here?"

Troy glared at him. "So that's all you have to say? After you insulted Sharpay and me?"

"What do you mean 'insult you?'" Chad said. Gabi could feel the tension rise up.

Troy took a step closer. "You said Sharpay's tricking me than you call me stupid!"

Chad crossed his arms. "Okay, first of all, you are stupid! At least, you were that day at the park! You fall for another one of Sharpay's tricks. And that's why she's..."

"Wait," Troy said. "What do you mean Sharpay's tricks?"

"She pretended to be depressed about people hating her," Chad said slowly. "So that you would feel sorry for her."

Troy scowled. "That's not true! Why would she try to make me feel sorry for her?"

Taylor stepped forward. "Uh, hello, it's called 'I have a crush on Troy and I'm gonna steal him from Gabi, whatever it takes.'"

Troy yelled, "Sharpay's not tricking me! I trust her!"

"Oh, gee, where have I heard that before?" Chad asked sarcastically. He looked at Taylor with a fake puzzled look on his face. "Do you know?"

Taylor pretended to think hard before answering, "Oh, I know. He said it a few weeks ago at the library when he thought Gabi was cheating on him with Zeke!"

Troy's face turned red. He had completely forgotten about that...

_"Gabi's cheating on me. I'm sure of it."_

_"You're sure of it?" Taylor said. "Maybe you should ask her first. You know so that you'll really know what's going on."_

_Chad agreed. "Yeah, man, hear her out. Gabi's too sweet to do anything like cheat on you with Zeke."_

_Troy looked at both of them._

_"Guys, I know what I'm doing," Troy assured them. "I know Gabi's cheating on me."_

_Taylor said, "How do you know? Because Sharpay says so?"_

_"I saw them," Troy said. "Besides, Sharpay knows what she's talking about."_

_"Sharpay has a crush on you, Troy," Chad pointed out. "What if she's lying or something to make you dump Gabi and go to her?"_

_Troy glared at Chad. "Sharpay's over that now. She's my friend. I trust her."_

And then Troy remembered breaking it up with her...

_"So this is why you wanted to be my boyfriend?" Troy asked. "Because you wanted to get close to Zeke?"_

_Gabriella gasped. "Zeke is just a friend..."_

_"So it's still not Zekey yet, huh?" Troy interrupted. "I ask you to be my girlfriend and you go hitting it off with one of my best friend. Excuse me...'former' best friend."_

_Zeke frowned. "Dude, there's nothing between us!'_

_Troy yelled, "I'm not an idiot! I saw you two flirting with each other! And don't argue, Zeke, 'cause I know it's true! And if you go any further, I'm going to make sure you're off the baskteball team!"_

_Zeke clamped his mouth shut at that. _

_Before Troy left, he muttered, "Practice is about to start. And don't expect me on Friday, Gabriella, we're through."_

Troy remembered how he had heard her cry before he closed the door.

And then when he saw the announcements a few days later, right after glaring at Gabi...

_"Good morning, East High," Keely said in her "anchorwoman" voice. "And welcome to another week of high school. Now today we are showing a video which was dedicated to our certain basketbball captain. So, Troy, I hope you're watching this."_

_Sharpay rolled her eyes. She turned to Troy and whispered, "Of course, you're watching this."_

_Troy smiled and grabbed Sharpay's hand._

_The screen changed. This time it showed Sharpay talking to Zeke in the hallway._

_"So did Troy break up with Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. Zeke nodded._

_Sharpay clapped. "Great! Of course, I kind of figured that out when Troy asked me out for Friday. So I won't be needing your help anymore."_

_"Help with what?" Zeke asked._

_"Help with breaking Troy and Gabriella up," Sharpay asnwered in a 'duh'-voice. "It's about time Troy started paying attention to me like he should be. The Spanish slut should go out with some nerd, since she's one herself..."_

Troy had apologized to Gabi and they had made up...and out.

_Maybe Chad and Taylor are right,_ Troy thought. _Maybe this is just another one of Sharpay's tricks._

Troy looked at Taylor and Chad. They were both looking at him, as if expecting him to do something drastic.

Troy looked at Gabi. She looked so sincere. Why would she lie to Chad and Taylor?

He said, "I guess you're right."

Chad and Taylor smiled. They left the diner, breathing sighs of relief.

Troy looked at Gabi. "But how can I know if Sharpay's really lying to me?"

Before Gabi could respond, Ryan walked up to them.

"Hey, Troy, I'm glad to see you here. I have to know something," Ryan said. "Sharpay said something about tricking you. Did you guys see some magic tricks and than realized how it happened or something?"

Troy looked at Gabi. She shrugged.

"Um, no," Troy said. "But I did see a trick, just not when it happened."

Ryan, looking confused, mouthed, "oh" and walked away.

Troy bit his lips and rub the back of his neck.

"Um, I'm sorry," Troy muttered. Gabi rolled her eyes.

Troy, not wanting Gabi to be angry at him, pulled her into a hug. Gabi was surprised but she liked being in his arms.

"Will you forgive me?" Troy whispered, kissing her cheek.

Usually Gabi would've said yes right away, but after all the things that have happened--Sharpay flirting with Troy, Troy thinking Gabi was cheating on him with Zeke and ending their relationship, Troy dragging Gabi to a party and having sex with Sharpay, and falling for another one of Sharpay's tricks and not even realizing Gabi had left the park--it was too much. She was through with second chances.

"I don't know. Troy," Gabi said softly. "Our relationship is barely surviving."

Troy grabbed her hands. "Please. I'm really sorry, Gabi. C'mon, please!"

Gabi avoided Troy's blue eyes, not wanting to give in.

Gabi started to say, "I'll think about..."

But Troy interrupted her...with a kiss.

Now usually Troy's kisses were gentle. They were passionate and confident.

But this kiss wasn't like that. There was no passion. There was no gentleness or confidence. Instead, there was hunger, need, and roughness.

Gabi was glad they were kissing in those booth seats, where no one would really see them.

Finally, Troy let go and whispered, "Please?"

Gabi was silent. She didn't know what to do.

"Um..."

"Can we go over to your house and discuss this?" Troy asked. "Is anyone home?"

Gabi shook her head.

"Well, then can we?" Troy asked again. "So that no one would interrupt us."

Gabi agreed. Little did she know what Troy was really up to...

* * *

**Okay, so u probably guess by now what troy's up 2. **

**So, **

**Should Gabi accept Troy's apology?**

**And if she does, should she accept it...**

**Before Troy does it**

**or after? **

**If u choose before, ur gonna be asking for a gentle one on the bed. If u choose after, ur thinkin hardcore in the shower, okay? **


	20. I'm sorry

**_Chapter 20 _ **

Troy and Gabi sat down on Gabi's bed. Troy sat closer and whispered, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Troy tried to kiss Gabi but she pushed him away. "Troy."

"Sorry," he muttered. He leaned in close. "I'm really sorry."

Gabi sighed. "It's okay, Troy." Troy grinned and kissed her and soon they were making out.

Still kissing, Gabi and Troy stood up and headed towards her bathroom. They shed their clothes while kissing, only breaking their kiss to remove their shirts. Gabi and Troy were still kissing when Troy turned on the shower. They both climbed in and Troy kissed harder, licking her lips and begging for entrance. When Gabi wouldn't let him, he pried her lips apart with his tongue and soon they were having a tongue battle.

Troy pushed Gabi against the wall and pressed her hands above her head. Troy's lips moved to her neck and she moaned. He grabbed her breasts and rubbed them, loving their plump sizes. But touching them, made him want them. And soon he was sucking the right nipple while squeezing the other one. Gabi ran her hands into Troy's thick locks and sighed. She shrieked when Troy bit the nipple and sucked on it harder.

Gabi brought Troy's head up and kissed him. Troy pushed her away and lifted her right leg. Gabi yelped when Troy stuck two of his fingers into her. Her cries got louder and her breathing got quicker as Troy pulled in and out faster and faster. Gabi clung to Troy and shrieked.

Troy pulled his fingers out and Gabi let the warm water soothe her. But while she had her back to Troy, he moved closer and lifted her left leg this time. He took his cock and started thrusting into Gabi.

"Oh, Troy," Gabi moaned. She loved Troy's thrust. They were rough and hard, but loving at the same time.

Troy kissed Gabi's neck. He brought her right leg up higher and thrust in harder , causing Gabi cry with pain and pleasure

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" she cried. Troy could feel his coming too so he yelled, "Cum with me, baby!"

Troy stopped after feeling his seed explode into her. Gabi bent down and gave him a blowjob. Troy grabbed Gabi's hair and started to enjoy her tongue rolling over his penis. Then suddenly he made her stand up. Troy knelt down, stuck a finger into her, and started kissing her folds. Gabi grabbed Troy's hair and cried, "Oh. Troy!" Troy pushed his tongue in and out of her, loving her taste.

After a final kiss, Troy stood up. Gabi let the warm water and soothe her again Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and planted kisses on her neck.

"Mmm," Troy said. He whispered, "I love you."

They got out of the shower and Troy and Gabi fell asleep in each other's arms.


	21. The Announcement

**_ Chapter 21_ **

_**Six months later...** _

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you class of 2007!" Principal Matsui exclaimed. All of the graduates threw their caps in the air and the courtyard was filled with cheers.

"We did it!" Chad exclaimed. "We graduated from high school!" He kissed Taylor, who was now his girlfriend.

Gabi laughed, but Troy stopped her by kissing her. Gabi kissed back. Sharpay watched the whole thing with jealousy and anger. And it didn't help that Ryan was next to her, kissing Gloria.

Sharpay huffed. Everyone was happy, but her. She wished she had a time machine, so she could go back to the time when everything was normal. The time when she was the most popular girl in school, she had a good chance of getting with Troy, and there was no Gabriella Montez.

Plus, she had found out that Gabriella was now six-months pregnant. Actually, the whole school knew. Sharpay had hoped that kids would scorn Gabriella, but no, instead they had all helped her. One girl, Holly, had an older sister who was pregnant last year, and had even offered Gabriella the dress that Holly's sister had worn while she was pregnant. Gabriella had turned down the offer, but Troy persuaded her to take it after she became three-months pregnant and none of her other clothes would fit.

Even Sharpay's friends had thrown Gabriella a baby shower! They had tried to hide it from Sharpay, but she had found out and now she was friendless.

Sharpay and Ryan walked over to their parents who were beaming proudly.

"Oh, I can't believe you two graduated from high school!" Mrs. Evans gushed. "It seems like yesterday you two would come crying to me with a problem, and now you two are adults and soon you're gonna be off to college!"

Ryan groaned with embarrassment. Sharpay giggled, for the first time in months.

Just then, Jack Bolton, Troy's father, walked up to the Evans.

"Hello, kids," Mr. Bolton said. He turned to their parents. "You two must be proud. Your kids are really fit. They were one of the best students in my gym class."

Mr. Evans beamed with pride. He was a former football player and he had always wanted his kids to pass gym with top grades, especially Ryan.

But Sharpay couldn't stop staring at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was now wearing an engagement ring around her neck, since her fingers were swollen. Troy had a protective arm around her and smiled at her.

Mr. Evans followed Sharpay's stare and frowned when he saw Troy and Gabriella. Mr. Evans hated seeing his daughter so unhappy and he had always wanted Troy for a son-in-law. Troy was strong, athletic, and had definite first-class looks. Mr. Evans frowned when Gabriella smiled **(think of Lucias Malfoy sneering at Harry Potter).**

Jack also disapproved Troy's decision in getting engaged with Gabriella. He didn't think they were too young. He just didn't like Gabriella. Which was why Mr. Bolton had made plans with the basketball coach at Stanford** (Don't know if they have basketball in Stanford, but oh well).** The coach had accepted Troy and Jack was waiting for the moment to tell his son.

Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton had always hoped that Sharpay and Troy would have gotten together and they both hated Gabriella. Sharpay fully agreed with them. They just didn't know it (because they can't read each other's minds).

The Evans went home. Lucille and Jack Bolton went home after Lucille said ta-ta to Gabriella. Unlike her husband, Lucille adored Gabriella and dreaded Sharpay (she was too spoiled). Troy was going home with Gabriella and her mother, but he was going to attend the celebration dinner. The Boltons, the Montezes, Taylor, Chad, and the Evans were all going together.

Tayor, Hannah, and Kelsie ran over to Gabriella.

"You'r getting married!" Taylor exclaimed. "Do you think Troy's parents would approve. I mean, they still don't know about the wedding, do they?"

Gabriella shook her head. "We're gonna announce it tonight at the dinner." She turned to Kelsi and Hannah. "I really wish you two could come."

"Hey, I'm going to Honolulu," Hannah said. "Don't go feeling sorry for me."

Kelsi shrugged. "I don't really like big dinners. They attract so mch attention."

Everyone knew how shy Kelsi was.

Troy ran over to Gabriella. "Come on, let's go."

They walked over to Ms. Montez's car and climbed inside.

* * *

"Nervous?" Troy asked when he caught Gabriella fiddling with her fingers. She nodded.

Troy laughed. Gabriella glared at him. "What will your parents say? I don't think your dad will actually be jumping for joy after he hears this news, Troy!"

Troy put an arm around and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry," he whispered. "No matter what he does, I'll still love you."

Gabriella punched him in the arm, frowning. "You're too confident." Then she grinned. "Get up. We have to go to the dinner."

Troy sighed. For the past few months, Gabriella had been having mood swings and Troy still hadn't gotted used to them.

Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's dark blue convertible and headed towards Gourmet Albee's. It was a bit like Albee's, only bigger and much more expensive.

"Ah, yes," the waiter said when they arrived. "The last two of the party." Ms. Montez had come earlier with Mrs. Bolton.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived, Taylor jumped out of her seat.

"Hey, guys!" Taylor said, givimg them a hug. Chad gave a man-hug to Troy.

Mr. Evans stood up and shook hands with Troy, but ignored Gabriella. Jack wished he could do the same, but unfortunately, his wife was watching him.

"Hello, Gabriella," he said stiffly. Gabriella smiled, unaware of the stiffness.

Sharpay scowled when Gabriella sat next to her. The blonde scowled even more when she saw Gabriella's oversized stomach and Troy put an arm around her. She narrowed her eyes when Troy kissed the top of the brunette's head.

_He should be doing that to me!_ Sharpay thought. _I had sex with him, too!_

Taylor, Chad, and Ryan were half-watching Sharpay and half-admiring the way Troy and Gabriella were bonding.

A waiter came to their table and they all ordered food. while they were eating, Jack frowned at the way Troy kept feeding Gabriella. Mr. Evans and Sharpay were pretending to not notice when they were really thinking that Sharpay should've been the one being fed. Mrs. Evans and Ryan rolled their eyes at Mr. Evans and Sharpay's behavior.

When they ordered dessert and the waiter had gone to get their food, Troy stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, uh, before we have dessert," Troy said. "I have something to say."

Ms. Montez, Taylor, and Chad were grinning because knew what it was. Sharpay, Mr. Evans, and Mr. Bolton hoped that Troy was ending his relationship with Gabriella. Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Bolton, and Ryan were watching with curiosity. But they sort of got the hint when they saw an engagement ring hanging from a chain around Gabriella's neck.

Troy started, "Mom, Dad..."

Everyone leaned forward. Sharpay crossed her fingers.

"...I hope you don't mind making room in our family for a daughter-in-law," Troy finished grinning.

Lucille jumped out of her seat and hugged Gabriella with tears of happiness. She kept exclaiming, "I knew it! I knew it!" Jack stared at his son with fury and surprise. How was he gonna tell his son the news about Stanford now?

Sharpay cried. But she smiled so everyone thought she was crying of happiness.

Only Taylor, Chad, and Ryan knew it was fake. And for the first time, they felt sorry for Sharpay. She loved Troy and he was getting married to someone Sharpay hated.

Jack sighed. Lucille shot him a look.

Jack got up and walked over to the Gabriella and Troy. He said, "I'm happy for you kids."

Troy and Gabriella smiled with relief.

But what they didn't know was what Mr. Bolton really had in mind.

As he stared at Gabriella grinning, he thought, _I'm gonna make Sharpay my daugher-in-law, whatever it takes._

**Now even some of the adults are planning to break Troy and Gabi up. **

**Oh, dear! **


	22. The Wedding

**_Chapter 22_ **

"Oh, I can't believe you're getting married!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella grinned and blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her wedding gown was white and strapless with a silver strip running across her chest_** (picture in profile).** _ Her veil was long and flowing with a tiara holding it on her head _**(picture in profile).** _

Taylor readjusted the veil.

Suddenly, Ryan burst in.

"Thanks for inviting me, Gabi," Ryan said. "I'm sorry for what Shapay did to you in high school..."

"It's not your fault, Ryan," Taylor said. Gabriella was too distracted with the thought of becoming Mrs. Bolton.

_Mrs. Troy Bolton_ , Gabriella thought as she stared at herself in the mirror. _Mrs. Gabriella Troy Bolton... Mrs. Montez Bolton... Mrs. Troy Montez Bolton...Mrs. Gabriella Bolton...Troy's wife..._

"Gabriella invited your whole family, didn't she?" Taylor said. She smiled with amusement as she watched Gabriella stare at the mirror.

Ryan's smile faded. "Too bad only half of my family wanted to come."

Gabriella snapped back. "What do you mean 'half'"?

"Well, you see...Dad and Sharpay..." he paused. "Never mind."

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Mr. Evans doesn't Gabriella to get married to Troy?"

Ryan nodded.

Gabriella's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Why does everyone disapprove me and Troy's relationship? Maybe we're not meant to be together."

Taylor said, "No, Gabi. Don't think that way. Troy loves you and nothing's gonna stop him from doing so. Besides, not everyone thinks you and Troy shouldn't be together. In fact, most people think you and Troy are perfect for each other."

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Like me and Taylor. There's my mom and your mom and Taylor's parents..."

"Chad and his parents, Kelsi, Hannah," Taylor added. "Even most of East High thought you and Troy should be together. A lot of people got mad when they heard that Troy and Sharpay had sex, actually. Remember, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, a lot of kids hated Sharpay. A group of kids from the yearbook committee even wanted tp kill my sister."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, guys, I feel so much better."

Ryan walked out. A few seconds later, Mr. Mckessie walked in. He had offered to give Gabriella away, since Mr. Montez was dead.

"Bye, Gabi," Taylor said. She kissed her father's cheek and walked out to the alter to take her place as the Maid of Honor.

Gabriella started to cry again. But these were tears of happiness_**.** _

_**

* * *

** _

Troy waited at the alter. When he saw Taylor come out, he knew it was almost time for the wedding. He smiled, but he was nervous.

He turned to Chad, his Best Man.

**_"What if Gabi has second thoughts about this?" Troy said. "What if Gabi doesn't love me anymore?"_ **

Chad patted Troy's back. "Enough what if's. You and Gabi are getting married. Besides, if Gabi was having second thoughts, do you really think she would be standing at the end of the aisle right now?"

Sure enough, Gabriella and Mr. Mckessie were standing at the end of the aisle. Kelsie started playing the organ and Gabriella and Mr. Mckessie walked down the aisle. Troy stared at Gabriella. Even with her oversized stomach, she still looked beautiful in her white dress.

Gabriella stood next to Troy and smiled as the minister said the wedding speech. Then Troy and Gabi said their wedding vows and waited for objections. Troy and Gabriella half expected for an objection, but none came. After the rings were exchanged, the minister turned to Troy and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy and Gabriella locked lips and shared a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, the minister announced, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton."

The room was filled with cheers. There were some exceptions, but most of the guest were screaming with joy.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm married!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm gonna get married!" Taylor exclaimed. Chad had proposed to her after cake was served and Taylor had gladly accepted. But, unlike Troy and Gabriella, they were waiting until after college to get married.

"You better catch my bouquet," Gabriella said.

"I will," Taylor promised.

Chad sat next to Taylor, muttering, "Poor kid."

"Who?" Gabriella asked.

"Sharpay," Zeke answered, sitting down at the table. "She's crying her eyes out."

"Is she mad at me?" Gabriella asked, already knowing the answer.

Zeke and Chad glanced at each other, then they nodded.

Gabriella put her fork down. "Maybe Troy and I shouldn't have gotten married. It's causing Sharpay so much grief."

Troy sat next to her and took hold of her hand.

"Don't ever think that way," Troy said. "I love you, no matter what happens."

Gabriella grinned and blushed.

After a few pictures and a dance, the wedding was over. Before Gabriella and Troy climbed into their limo, Gabriella threw the bouquet. Taylor, keeping her promise, caught it and kissed Chad.

Sharpay watched with sadness as Troy and Gabriella's limo disappeared. Then Sharpay was washed over with anger.

Why did Troy choose Gabriella over her? What did Gabriella have that Sharpay didn't? Sharpay was rich, pretty, well-connected, and her father was a landlord of half of Alburquerque. Gabriella didn't even have a father.

Sharpay was very angry and so was Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton.

But instead of showing it, the two men were discussing a plan.

A very risky plan...

* * *

_**Bum-bum-bum-bum! Very risky indeed! Read the next chapter to find out what it is.** _


	23. Hawaii

**_Chapter 23_ **

"Bye, mom," Gabriella said, hugging her mom. Troy was doing the same with his. Troy's father was "too busy" to see his son and Gabriella off.

The two were going on a honeymoon to Hawaii.

They boarded the plane and sat down in their seats. Troy put his arm around Gabriella, grinning.

Gabriella noticed Troy smiling at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked. "Is there something on my face?"

Troy answered, "Yeah, beauty."

Gabriella giggled. She punched Troy in the arm and said, "You're too sweet."

"I know," Troy said cockily. "That's why you married me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

The plane took off and Troy and Gabriella spent their hours on the plane goofing off and coming up with names for their kids. They decided Trevor Chad Bolton for a boy and Isabella Kelsie Bolton for a girl.

Soon the plane had landed and Troy and Gabriella got their luggages.

Before Troy grabbed his blue suitcase, he saw a pink leather one, which looked very familiar. And he could've sworn he saw a certain blonde grabbing for it.

* * *

Sharpay grunted as she grabbed her pink leather suitcase. Her father had paid for this trip for her to relieve her stress. But Sharpay knew the real reason why--Troy and Gabriella were honeymooning here.

Her proof was the fact that Troy was talking to Gabi only a few feet away.

They walked over to her.

"Uh, hey, Sharpay," Troy said.

Sharpay put on a fake smile. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Daddy told me to come," Sharpay answered. "He said it was good for me since I've been so stressful lately."

Troy nodded, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

Gabriella wasn't either. She grabbed Troy's hand and said, "Come on."

They walked away, but Sharpay didn't care. She had checked in at the same hotel as Troy and Gabriella had--The Aloha.

And Sharpay had packed some of her sexy garments to show off...

When she was around Troy...

* * *

_**What is Sharpay up to now? ** _


	24. At the Summer Splash Down

**_Chapter 24_ **

"The honeymoon suite," Troy announced as he unlocked the door.

The suite had a big bed, a computer, a kitchen are, a dining area, anda huge bathroom with a showerhouse and a hot tub.

The suite was SWEET!

''This is life," Gabriella said as she laid down on the bed. Troy laid down next to her and put his hand on her stomach. He kissed her and soon they were making out.

Gabriella pushed him away. "Troy."

"Gabi," Troy pleaded, trying to kiss her again. But Gabriella stopped him.

"Later," she promised. "After dinner."

Troy smirked. He was really going to enjoy this honeymoon.

_**

* * *

** _

Sharpay put on her sexy red sundress over her pink and black striped bikini. Tonight was the Summer Splash Down at the Aloha Hotel. There was going to be a party at the Aloha Beach.

And she kenw for a fact that Troy and Gabriella were going. She had overheard them talking about their plans for their stay at the Aloha Hotel. And she had memorized the entire conversation (hello, actresses need to memorize things).

Sharpay let her long hair down flow down her back. She took her beach tote and put in sunblock, extra clothes, and a bottle full of wax-oil_** (I think that's what it's called. I'm not sure).** _ What better way to make a boy fall for you then make him cover your body with oil?

She put on her sunglasses and smiled. She looked pretty hot...and she knew it.

* * *

"Aloha!" a man said to Troy and Gabriella. He put leis around their necks and stuck a flower into Gabriella's hair. Then he started greeting the next group of guests.

Troy grinned. "Wow, this is some party."

He couldn't be more correct. There were families in bathing suites splashing each other in the water. There were young teenagers flirting with each other. Kids were at the refrehsment tables, filling their plates with pineapples, coconut flavored cookies, and banana coated cake. The music was pumping loud and everyone had a smile on their face. A huge banner was hanging from two pine trees. It read:

**ALOHA! WELCOME TO THE SUMMER SPLASH DOOWN!**

Gabriella and Troy claimed a spot on the sandy beach and laid out their towels. Troy had even brought a small lounge chair.

Gabriella sat down on the towel and stared at the beach, watching kids goofing off. She remembered when she was that young...

When she was visiting her aunt in Brazil...

_"Gabi! Look over here!" Mr. Montez called out. A five-year-old Gabriella turned around and found herself being splashed. _

_"Daddy!" she exclaimed. Mr. Montez picked her up and spun her around in the water while Mrs. Montez and her sister, Aunt Isabella, watched with amusement. Gabriella's cousin, Juan, was video-taping the whole thing._

_Gabriella and Mr. Montez splashed each other and laughed, collecting funny-shaped seashells and pointing at peculiar people on the beach. Like there was this one man who was red as a lobster. And a little girl who had very pale skin. _

_And then all of the sudden, a huge wave was come in._

_"Gabriella! Miguel!" Mrs. Montez called out (Miguel was Mr. Montez's name). The two noticed the wave. Mr. Montez was carrying Gabriella to safety, but Juan, wanting to save them, had jumped into the water. There was one problem...he couldn't swim!_

_Juan went under the water. Mr. Montez had put Gabriella on the beach and went to save Juan. Before he did, he whispered to Gabriella, "I'll be back."_

_That was the first promise he broke...and the last._

Mr. Montez's body had never been found. There was no sign of him in the ocean. Nobody knew if he was dead or alive...

Gabriella stared at the ocean. And then all of the sudden, tears started coming out.

Troy noticed and put his arm around Gabriella.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

Gabriella wiped the tear away. "It's just that I started remembering when my dad died. Well, I'm not sure if he died, but my family and I were at a beach in Brazil and..."

She burst into sobs. Troy hugged her.

"It's okay," he whispered.

Just then the couple heard, "Hey, guys!"

It was Hannah (Gabriella and Troy were in Honolulu).

"Fancy seeing you here," she siad, plopping down next to Gabriella. "So I heard about the wedding. Wish I could've come, but at least I got to see you guys on your honeymoon."

Gabriella and Troy laughed. But all of the sudden, Hannah frowned.

"But be careful," Hannah warned. The couple looked at Hannah.

"Why?' Troy joked. "Are we in danger?"

Hannah made a "sort of" gesture with her hand. "Sharpay's here. And she's trying to steal you, Troy."

Gabriella scowled. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

"She's here at the party," Hannah told them. "She's right over there." Hannah pointed to a spot near the fence. There was Sharpay, sprawled on her red towel, wearing a sundress.

Troy frowned. How long was he and Gabriella supposed to put up with this?

Troy hugged Gabriella and stared at the ocean. Hannah walked away.

Soon a slow song came on.

"You wanna dance?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded. They stood up and joined the other couples swaying to the music.

**I don't need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody thats down for me  
And he dont have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me**

Gabriella looked at Troy. She siaid, "You're my basetball player." Troy laughed.

**He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrafice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
Im in love this time  
And it feels so real**

**And I  
Know that he wont break my heart  
And I  
Know that we wont ever part  
Its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
Wanna be with him forever**

**I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
So believe me (I do)  
I do  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
And every lil thing baby (you do)  
No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
They don't know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real**

The song ended and Troy and Gabriella kissed. Sharpay watched the whole thing, scowling. Troy still hadn't noticed her yet.

_Fine. I'll make him notice me._

The blonde walked over to the couple and cried out, "Hi! Gabriella, how are you?"

Gabriella and Troy stared at Sharpay like she was an alien from outer space.

"I'd never thought of running into you guys at a party," Sharpay exclaimed. "With Gabriella pregnant and all. How's the baby doing?"

Troy nodded and said, "Great. We came up with names fro the baby."

"Ooh," Sharpay said, pretnending to be interested. "What are you going to call it?"

Gabriella replied, "Trevor Chad Bolton for a boy and Isabella Kelsie Bolton for a girl."

Sharpay grinned, but flinched a bit at the name "Bolton". They were gonna be Gabriella's kids' last name.

_Not if I can help it,_ Sharpay thought bitterly. _If I had a son I would name Troy Richard Bolton Jr. and my daughter would be Neveyah Eclair Bolton. _

"So, uh, do you wanna go swimming?" Sharpay asked Gabriella. The brunette shook her head. "I think I'll stay on the beach.

Sharpay turned to Troy. "What about you, Troy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella. Before, he could respond, Sharpay stripped off her sundress, revealing her very sexy bikini.

"Come on," Sharpay said. "It'll be fun. Hannah's over there, too."

Troy said, "Um, well, uh..." he gulped as Sharpay leaned in closer. Troy couldn't but look at boobs.

_Man, those are nice bods. Too bad Gabi can't make out because of the baby.** Then Troy caught himself.** No, stop it, Troy! Sharpay isn't your wife, Gabi is! She's your DAMN wife, TROY! God!_

Troy stammered, "Uh, um, well, I guess it w-would be okay." He turned to his wife. "Right, Gabriella?"

Gabriella plastered on a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, sure, say hi to Hannah for me. Tell her..."

But Sharpay had already grabbed Troy's hand and they were running towards the water. Gabriella frowned. Troy had called her "Gabriella" and she noticed that Troy was staring at Sharpay's...chest. And he hadn't even said no. He could've said no to look after her, but instead he went with Sharpay, and didn't even listen when she was about to say where she was gonna be.

Didn't Troy care about her anymore?

Gabriella looked at the water and saw Troy and Sharpay happily splashing each other. People were watching them with bright smiles. Gabriella could read them perfectly. "What a cute couple they make." the faces said.

If they only knew, Gabriella thought. At that moment, she wished she hadn't gotten pregnant. Then she would've been able to wear a bikini and make Troy like her more. She would've been able to join Sharpay and Troy in the water, but she couldn't for the baby's safety.

At that moment, she even wished she had never met Troy.

But she shook those thoughts away.

Don't think that way, Gabi, she scolded herself. You should be happy. Troy's just being friendly to Sharpay. You and Troy are gonna live a happy life together with your child. Didn't Troy promise that nothing would ever come between you and Troy's relationship?

Gabriella smiled. Troy had never broken a promise before.

But her smile faded when she saw the most dreadful thing ever.

Troy kissed Sharpay...

**_

* * *

_**

Ooh, tense, very tense. Looks like a lot more Troypay action coming up. Don't worry, no M between them...I promise!


	25. So many chances

**_Chapter 25_ **

Gabriella went back to her suite, crying, without telling anyone. She couldn't believe Troy would do this to her! He went off with Sharpay, leaving Gabriella all alone. Then he had fooled around with Sharpay and then he had...kissed her.

And not just kissed. He had practically made out with the blonde.

Ugh!

Gabriella didn't know what to do. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to leave alone. But she did not want to wait a week and then go home with Troy. Not after what he just did.

Gabriella picked up her cell phone. She decided to call Taylor. Gabriella could rely Taylor on anything. Gabriella would tell her best friend to come pick her up at the airport. Taylor would do it, without asking questions.

Gabriella picked up cell and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" a man picked up.

"Uh, hi," Gabriella said, hoping she didn't have the wrong number. "Is Taylor there?"

"Gabi, is that you?" the man asked.

It was Chad!

"Yeah, it's me," Gabriella said, her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

Gabriella sniffed. "Sharpay's here."

"Troy hooked up with her again, didn't he?" Chad said.

Gabriella cried out, "YES!"

Chad bellowed out a string of cuss words. Gabriella covered the mouth piece, not wanting the baby to hear them.

After he finished, Gabriella said, "May I speak to Taylor?"

A few seconds later, Taylor said, "Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry. I never expected this to happen. And on the first day of the honeymoon, too. And you're pregnant..."

"Will you pick me up at the airport tomorrow?" Gabriella interrupted.

There was a pause.

* * *

Troy walked into his suite, hoping Gabriella was there. HE had searched the entire beach for her, but he hadn't found her. He didn't know what he did to her.

Then he walked into the suite. He was so relieved to see Gabriella, talking on the phone. He was about to hug but then she said something that made him stop...

"Will you pick me up at the airport tomorrow?"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks. Why was Gabriella leaving tomorrow. Their honeymoon was supposed to last a week.

He watched as Gabriella nodded and said, "Tomorrow at 1:00 at Alburquerque's Airport. Yeah, thanks, bye."

She sniffed and Troy realized she was crying. She stood up and Troy hugged her.

"Thank god, you're okay," Troy said. "Why did you run off like that? I was worried sick!"

Gabriella pushed him away and took out her suitcase. She started packing.

"What happened, Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Strange," Gabriella said. "At first, I thought you completely forgot about that nickname."

Then Troy remembered calling her "Gabriella" at the beach earlier--Mistake #1.

"What happened?" Troy asked. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah," Gabriella answere bitterly. "You."

Troy frowned. Then he recalled the time when he had run off with Sharpy to the waters, leaving Gabriella all alone--Mistake #2.

"Well why did you run off like that without telling me?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed. Then she answered bitterly, "Maybe you would've seen me run off if you weren't kissing Sharpay."

The kiss.

Troy blinked but then the memory came back.

How he had splashed Sharpay and then all of the sudden, she was right in front of him. Troy couldn't help himself. He had grabbed the blonde and kissed her completely forgetting about Gabriella...and enjoying it.

Troy said, "Gabi, I'm really sorry."

Gabriella stopped packing and looked at him. "You're sorry? What's up with you, Troy? Everytime you do something wrong, all you say is sorry. And then you mess up again!"

Troy stared at her. "What do you mean mess up again?"

"Lets recall the moments you've mess up, shall we?" Gabriella said angrily. "You accused me of cheating just days after you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"I apologized, didn't I?" Troy said.

"Yes," Gabriella said. "You're oh-so-popular quote 'I'm sorry'".

She continued, "Then you had sex with the Ice Queen at a party after reassuring me many times that everythine was gonna be okay."

"I was drunk," Troy said. "Rick dared me to drink it."

"Then you should've backed down!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Then you refuse to believe Sharpay's tricking you..."

"She was crying," Troy said. "You know I hate to see someone crying."

Gabriella snorted. "I remember when you accused me of cheating with Zeke. A few days before the announcement...remember?"

Troy did remember. Troy had accused her of cheating with Zeke and a few days later, Gabi had come into homeroom in a mess. And she was crying...and Troy hadn't felt an inch of sorrow for her. Instead, he had glared at her.

"And then we get married and come here on a honeymoon," Gabriella said. "You promised me nothing would come in the way of our relationship but then you go ahead and kiss Sharpay. And you expect me to accept another 'I'm sorry'?"

Troy looked at Gabriella, completely frozen. He knew she was right. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. He had done too much. He braced himself for a rage of fury and possibly a tantrum.

But Gabriella didn't do any of this. Instead, she said softly, "We're over, Troy. I think it's best for the baby." She finished packing and zipped up her suitcase. Gabriella said, "I've given you so many chances, Troy, but..."

It only took a second for Troy to regain himself.

"No, please, Gabi, please, don't leave me," Troy pleaded. He grabbed Gabriella's arm and begged. "Please, Gabi, I don't want to live without you. I love you, Gabi, please!"

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella said. "Only people I trust can call me Gabi."

She went into the bathroom, soon coming out in workout shorts and a tank top. She climbed into bed and turned her back to him. Troy took off his shirt and climbed into bed with Gabi. He put his arms around her. Gabi squirmed, but Troy didn't let her go. He whispered, "I love you, Gabi. Nothing can change that."

Soon they both fell asleep.


	26. Leaving

_**Chapter 26** _

Gabriella woke up. She was hoping to wake up and leave before Troy did, but no luck. He had already woke up and he was waiting for her.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Troy said. "Taylor's picking us up at 1:00 and it's 7:30." **(I don't know about if there's a time change or something between Hawaii and New Mexico so...)**

Gabriella crossed her arms. Her shoulder slumped even when Troy kissed her cheek. Usually, this would've made her skin warmer (if possible), but today, she dreadfully wished he hadn't done that...especially after what those lips did.

Troy could see that Gabriella still hadn't forgiven him. Gabriella walked past him to the bathroom and she felt his lips brush her thigh. She smirked.

_Now he'll know what he's missing, _ Gabriella thought. _He wants me. Too bad he won't get me so easily now. _

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. While she was running the brush through her hair, Troy came in.

_Darn, how could I forget to lock the door? _ Gabriella asked, scolding herself. She pretended to ignore Troy and continued to brush her hair. She tensed up when Troy stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

If this was any other day, Gabriella would probably blush and giggle with happiness and tell Troy to stop. Troy would probably laugh and say something funny or cute.

But this wasn't any other day...this was the day after Troy kissed Sharpay.

Troy placed his hands on Gabriella's stomach and kissed Gabriella's cheek. His lips were cold against her skin.

He brushed his lips against her cheek, feeling angry at himself. Why did he have to kiss Sharpay?

Gabriella broke loose from his hands and left the bathroom. She walked over ot the fridge and took out a jug of water. She filled a cup to the brim and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

A couple of hours later, she and Troy left the hotel.

* * *

Sharpay smiled as did her makeup, thinking about her kiss with Troy. Her room happened to be two doors away, so she could hear anything from their room if they were shouting or slamming doors.

Just then she heard their door slam.

_Either Troy told Gabriella to leave or Troy's coming to live with me, _ Sharpay thought. _It's about time he starts actually loving me. _

She waited for Troy to open her door and embrace her, telling her how wrong he was to marry Gabriella. Then he would propose to her, apologize for having no engagement ring, and beg to be her husband.

Sharpay waited...and waited...and waited.

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sharpay, honey" Mr. Evans said. "So how's your trip so far?"

"Great, Daddy," she said. "Troy kissed me last night! Isn't that great?"

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Well, I'll call you back later, honey. Bye."

Sharpay hung up and day dreamed about her wedding. She would wearing a white dress and sparkly diamonds on her necklace...

Her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" she said. "Daddy, is that you?"

"No, this is Troy's father," Mr. Bolton said. "Your dad gave me your number."

"Oh," Sharpay said.

"Listen, Sharpay, you have to come home now!" he said urgently. "Troy and Gabriella are coming home today."

Sharpay gasped. "Yeah, okay, I'll leave as soon as possible."

She hung up and grabbed her things, glad that she hadn't taken too many things out of her suitcase. She was ready to leave in a few minutes.

Before she got into her taxi, she saw Troy and Gabriella get into one.

She told the driver to follow that taxi.

* * *

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was staring out the window.

"Look, Gabi," he said, grabbing her hand tight. "Why does it have to end like this? Can't we just be together for a bit longer? You know, for the baby. We don't even know which gender it is!"

Gabriella huffed. "You should've thought of that before you kissed Sharpay."

Troy put his arm around her and whispered, "Please, Gabi, I don't want to live without you. Please, I'm begging you."

Gabriella felt bad as soon as she heard those words. She was causing Troy so much pain. For a second, she actually thought of forgiving him. But a voice in her head told her not to.

_Don't give in, _ it said. _Don't make it easy for him. Let him know you're not the easy person anymore. He has to learn to that he won't get everything his way. Besides, he caused _ you_ pain. Now it's time for a little payback. _

Gabriella pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, ignoring Troy. He sighed but kept his arm around her.

She was glad. It felt nice.


	27. Why?

**_Chapter 27_ **

"I'm serious! Troy kissed Sharpay!" Mr. Evans said. Jack smiled.

"I just can't believe they would get together so quickly!" he said, grinning. "Aren't they coming home together?"

Mr. Evans shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jack frowned. Lucille sighed. "I'm so disappointed in Troy."

"Why?" the two fathers asked.

Lucille looked at her husband. Mrs. Evans, who was also there, stared at her husband.

"Why?" Lucille repeated. "WHY? I'll tell you why! Troy was committed to Gabriella! He can't go running around, kissing other girls!"

Jack just smiled. "Don't worry. Troy will come to his senses some day and break up with Gabriella. In the mean time, all he has to do is date Sharpay until it's official. And then he can break up with Gabriella."

Mrs. Evans looked at her friend. "And what exactly were you thinking, marrying this man?"

Lucille sighed. "I have absolutely no idea."

Mrs. Evans looked at the men. "You're setting a terrible example for our children! If people find out about this it will be a disgrace to the Bolton and Evan's name!"

"Exactly," Lucille agreed, nodding. She turned to her husband. "Why can't you just let Troy live his life? He's going off to college in a couple of months!"

"But Troy doesn't understand ," Jack said. "He needs someone who loves him."

"Gabriella loves Troy!" Lucille said. "They love each other!"

Mrs. Evans nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd much rather have Troy and Gabriella get married instead of Troy and Sharpay!"

Ryan walked into the room with greetings but stopped dead in his tracks when all the adults looked at him.

"You know what," Ryan said, awkwardly. He pointed up the stairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Then he ran upstairs.

Lucille turned back to her husband. "Gabriella is a nice, beautiful, smart girl."

Jack said, "But Gabriella is just a distraction!"

"Actually, Coach," Chad said, walking into the living room. "I think Troy started playing better after he started going out with Gabriella."

Jack was about to yell, "You stay out of this, Danforth, or you're off the team." But then he remembered that Chad was going off to college, which meant he wouldn't be on Jack's team anyway.

Chad walked up the stairs, yelling, "Yo, Evans! I'm here for my math lesson!"

As soon as Chad's bouncy hair was out of sight, Mrs. Evans said, "I don't want to be the blame for Troy's unhappiness. I hate to admit this, dear," she turned to her husband. "But don't you think we've been spoiling Sharpay too much?"

Mr. Evans shook his head. "I think she's perfectly fine to me."

"Sorry, I forgot," Mrs. Evans said. "You're not the one getting all those phone calls about Sharpay killing students or notes about her throwing tantrums in the hallway!"

Mr. Evans shrugged. "She's a growing girl. It's just a phase."

Mrs. Evans threw her hands up. "She's eighteen! She's grown enough! She needs a lesson. I'm terribly guilty about her being spoiled."

Lucille patted her friend's shoulder. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Mrs. Bolton went to open the door and was surprised to see Ms. Montez standing on the doorstep.

"Oh, Maria," Lucille said (Maria was Ms. Montez's name.) "Hello, come in. come in."

"I won't stay long." Maria said bitterly. Lucille was surprised by the bitter tone.

"I just have to say something," she said. She walked into the living room. Ignoring the glares from Mr. Evans and Bolton, she turned to their wives and said, "Well, Lucille, I hope you're willing to be patient with Troy. He'll probably be very moody."

Lucille frowned. "Why?"

Maria turned to Mr. Bolton and said, "I'm sure you're all very well aware about Troy and Sharpay's kiss."

Mr. Evans nodded with a smug look on his face.

Maria glared at him. And everyone back away in fear. They had never seen such a deadly glare.

"You should be happy, Mr. Evans," Maria said. She turned to Jack. "But you had better be careful when Troy comes home today."

Jack backed away. "Why?"

"Poor boy," she said. "Gabriella broke it off with him. They're over and now Troy's pleading her to take him back, very depressed. I hope you're happy, Bolton! _Espero que estés contento_ !"

The adults backed away more, scared of her Spanish words that no one could understand.

Jack looked shocked. He had never intended to cause so much grief for his son.

Before she left, Maria said, "The Montez family might seem timid at first but don't go thinking we can't handle anything!" Then she left and slammed the door behind her.

Jack stood in the middle of the living room, completely humiliated.

Lucille crossed her arms. "Well, Spanish people aren't so bad after all, are they, Jack?"

Jack turned red. Only Lucille knew the secret about him.

He was a racist...against Spanish people.

* * *

**Wow, racist...that's harsh. To those Spanish people out there, don't be offended. I don't have anything against Spanish people. I find them very interesting. My best friend in the whole world is fully Spanish. So I'm not racist. I just needed a bit of spice...you know. **


	28. The Truth

**_Chapter 28_ **

Jack winced when he saw Troy walk into the kitchen, slamming the door. Maria was right...Troy was very moody.

Lucille closed her eyes when she saw Troy glare her his father. Lucille could feel the tension heating up.

Suddenly, Troy muttered, "I'm not hungry." He walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door, causing Lucille to jump.

She looked at her husband with a look that clearly asked, "I hope you're happy."

Jack frowned. He had always wanted Troy to be happy. He had always pictured Troy living happily with the girl of his dreams.

And Jack had to take that away from his son.

What kind of father am I? Jack asked himself. Not even listening to my son when he said how much he loved Gabriella. Sending Sharpay to Hawaii to break up Troy and Gabriella. And now Gabriella's child won't even know who its father is...all thanks to me.

But he couldn't help it.

He STILL wanted Sharpay to be his daughter-in-law.

Why?

Because Gabriella was Spanish.

Maria walked into her house and slammed the front door. She walked into the living room and was shocked to see Gabriella already sitting on the leather couch, crying.

"Oh, Gabi," Maria said, hugging her daughter. "You'll get through this. You grew up without a father. I'm sure your child will be able to grow up with the same conditions."

Gabi nodded, but still continued crying.

Maria went over to the kitchen and took out the Rocky Road ice cream out of the freezer. She walked back into the living room and handed the ice cream with a spoon to her Gabi.

"Here," Maria said. Gabi pushed it away.

"Gabi, it's perfectly healthy for the baby. Don't worry," she said.

Gabriella shook her head. "Not even Rocky Road will make me feel better."

That meant she was way beyond depressed. As far as Maria could remember, Rocky Road ice cream had always made her daughter feel better. Now, it was hopeless.

Suddenly Chad barged in with Ryan. They both started talking at once.

"Gabi, Taylor told me you came back!"

"We kinda figured it out actually, when your mom said you were."

"Your mom was awesome! How come you never told us you were Spanish?"

"I think Jack's really sorry now. Especially after what you're mom said."

Then they both noticed Gabriella's mom sitting next to her, holding a pint of Rocky Road.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Montez," Chad said. Ms. Montez smiled and said, "Hello, boys. Try to see what you can do, okay?"

They both nodded and Maria walked into the kitchen to put the ice cream back.

Chad and Ryan both sat next to Gabi.

"Look, Troy's a jerk," Ryan said. "There are plenty of other boys out there who'd love to marry you."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "Like Ryan."

Ryan glared at Chad. "I'm already engaged to Gloria, Chad!"

"Oh, really?" Gabi said, looking at Ryan. "When's the wedding?"

"Winter Break," he replied. "But that's not the point. The point is, my sister made a huge mistake. And I'm really sorry for what she did."

Chad looked at Ryan. "Dude, you gotta stop apologizing for your sister!"

Ryan shrugged. "It's become ahabit. I've been doing it since middle school. Sharpay used to be really nice in grade school."

"WHAT?" Chad asked. "The Ice Queen--nice? Are you sure she was your sister?"

Ryan nodded. "It's the same Sharpay, only after what happened in sixth grade, she changed."

He remembered perfectly how it happened...

_"Hey, Sharpay," a redhead called out, walking up to her._

_Sharpay smiled, pausing her game of jump rope with her friends and Ryan. The redhead was Andrew, her boyfriend. _

_"Hi, Andy," she said with a smile. _

_Everyone thought Andrew and Sharpay were a perfect couple, since they were so different. Andrew was a tough guy and no one messed with him. Sharpay was a sweet girl who loved to sing._

_Ryan scowled at him. He knew Andrew was hiding something. Ryan could see it in the boy's eyes. _

_Suddenly a girl with tall skinny girl with glossy chestnut hair came running up to Andy._

_"Hey, Andy-bear," she said. Sharpay frowned. What?_

_Andy's face turned red as he looked at Sharpay._

_"Um, hey, Lizzie," he said. Sharpay looked at Andy._

_Lizzie looked at Sharpay. "Oh, is this your friend you've been telling me about?"_

_Sharpay narrowed her eyes. Since when was she Andy's friend?_

_"No," she said. "I'm his girlfriend."_

_Lizzie gasped. She turend to Andy. "Are you a two-timer, Andrew?"_

_Andy shook his head. "No, Sharpay and I broke up a few minutes ago."_

_Sharpay said, "We never..."_

_"Yes, we did," Andy said firmly. "That's why I came here. I wanted to break up with you."_

_"Why?" Sharpay said. _

_Andy sighed. "You're no fun. You still wear little kids clothes and you're too nice."_

_"Then why'd you go out with me?" Sharpay asked, near tears._

_Andy muttered, "You were rich."_

_Sharpay bawled, but Lizzie just smirked. "Too bad, Sharpie." Lizzie and Andy laughed and walked away._

_Ever since then Sharpay had changed. She threw away her old clothes and demanded mini-skirts and fitted T-shirts. She learned how to dance in high heels and she improved her singing and dancing. Soon she was the meanest and the most popular girl in school. At first, kids called her the Ice Princess. But then she was promoted to Ice Queen. _

_During eighth grade, Andy had moved away and Lizzie had dropped out of school, but Sharpay enjoyed being mean so much that she couldn't stop. She loved the power._

_And Ryan was there to see it all..._

"When Andy moved away and Lizzie dropped out, I hoped Sharpay would become normal again," Ryan said. "But no luck."

"Well, what happened when you guys started high school?" Chad asked.

Ryan replied, "She met Troy."

Chad stared at Ryan. "So you mean, Sharpay's mean partly because of Troy?"

Ryan shook his head. "Sharpay was already mean. She just saw Troy and became worse, because she liked him so much, but he..."

Chad told him to go on.

"He had a girlfriend he met at summer camp," Ryan said.

"Who?" Gabriella and Chad asked in unison.

Only two word out of Ryan's mouth caused Gabriella to get dizzy.

"Hannah Montana."

**_

* * *

_**

Ha ha! I know it's kind of creepy, but hey, it's all for the story.


	29. The baby is

_**Chapter 29 ** _

Gabriella called Hannah.

**_(Hannah/_ Gabi)**

_**"Hello?"** _

**"Hey, Hannah, it's Gabi."**

_**"Hey, Gabi."** _

**"Did you really go out with Troy?"**

_**A pause** _

**_"How did you find out?"_ **

**"Ryan told me."**

_**"Oh."** _

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

_**"I didn't want you to get mad or feel threatened or anything."** _

**"I'm not threatened. I'm just upset you never told me."**

_**"I'm sorry. But don't worry. Troy and I are over. I'm not the jealous type."** _

**"Yeah, okay, thanks. Bye, Hannah."**

_**"Bye, Gabi."** _

Gabriella smiled as she hung up the phone.

_**Two months later... ** _

"The baby's due in a month!" Taylor exclaimed as she helped Gabriella to the hospital. Taylor had finally convinced Gabriella to find out which gender it was gonna be and then Taylor had set up and appointment.

"Taylor, I want this to be a surprise," Gabriella said. "Why can't I just wait until I have the baby?"

"Because, then I would have to wait until after the baby's born to buy it's present," Taylor answered. "And I don't like that. I want to buy it a present as soon as possible. And I won't be able to find the perfect gift unless I know if it's a boy or a girl."

Gabriella smiled. Taylor was a very good friend.

Suddenly they saw a flash of blonde hair. Gabriella, thinking it was Sharpay, stood close to Taylor. But it was actually Hannah.

"Hey, Gabi," she said happily. She saw Gabriella's very big stomach. "I guess the baby will come soon, huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Gabi's gonna find out which gender it's gonna be," Taylor explained.

"Oh, I hope it's a boy," Hannah said. "Then Troy could..."

Gabriella frowned.

"You still haven't made up yet?" Hannah asked. Gabriella shook her head.

Hannah's shoulder's slumped.

They went into the doctor's office and the doctor smiled. "Okay, so which one of you is Gabriella Bolton?"

Gabriella hissed at her best friend, "Bolton?"

Taylor pushed Gabriella forward.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, I should've guessed. I'm Dr. Kilbourne."

Gabriella smiled and she followed Dr. Kilbroune into another room. This room had a cot and a small TV screen surrounded by equipment.

"Now just lay down here," Dr. Kilbroune said. Gabrielal followed his orders and laid down on the cot. She felt Dr. Kilbourn raise her shirt up and set something above her stomach.

"This is just a little monitor," he said. He turned it on and turned on the little screen. Suddenly, there were gasps.

"Oh, Gabi, you're gonna have a son," Taylor squealed. Hannah did a little happy dance, chanting, "It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy!"

Dr. Kilbourne smiled. "It looks perfectly healthy, too."

Gabriella grinned as Dr. Kilbourne removed the monitor and helped her get up.

"Now that the baby is gonna be born soon, you need plenty of rest," Dr. Kilbourne said. "And make sure someone's with you. You never know. That baby might come when you least expect it."

Gabriella said, "Thank you." She and her friends left the hospital.

They didn't notice a man with brown hair and blue eyes hiding behind a copy of Sports Illustrated.

Troy had come to the hospital.

And for once, he wasn't so annoyed by Hannah's loud voice.


	30. Trevor Chad Bolton

**_Chapter 30_ **

Gabriella was never alone now. Kids at East High had heard about Gabriella's baby boy and had rung the doorbell so many times that Ms. Montez had to get it fixed. And still kids came, bringing presents for the baby. Even boys came with bags of presents.

One day Ms. Montez eyed all of the presents and said, "Well, there's one good thing about all of these."

"What?" Gabriella asked. Taylor was looking through the bags, sorting them out and putting the bibs with the bibs and toys with the toys and so on.

"You won't have to go shopping!" Ms. Montez answered. Taylor laughed, but Gabriella just smiled. She was too tired to laugh.

The doorbell rang again. Ms. Montez went to answer it and came back looking bitter.

It was the Boltons minus Lucille.

Jack was a little uncomfortable being in a Spanish house, but he became even more tense when he saw the way Ms. Montez looked at him.

He looked away and his eyes landed on Gabriella. He frowned a little, wishing that is was Sharpay, not Gabriella, who was laying down on the couch.

Troy couldn't care less about Sharpay. He walked over to Gabriella, who was less than happy to see him.

"Hey, Gabi," he said. Gabriella looked at him with anger and sadness in her eyes.

Taylor paused her organizing and glared at Troy, saying, "What do you want, Troy?"

Troy cleared his throat and said, "Well, um, I have to tell Gabriella something."

"Well, what is it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at his father, who gestured to him to go on.

"Well, uh," Troy said.

"Spit it out, Bolton," Taylor said. Troy glared at her. "Look, Tay, this is none of your business."

"Don't 'Tay' me," she yelled. "Just hurry up and say it! Gabriella has more important things to do then listen to you take an hour to say something."

Part of Gabriella wanted to stick up for Troy and tell Taylor to shut up. But most of her wanted Taylor to continue shouting.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Look, Gabi, don't get mad at me, okay? This wasn't my idea."

"What is it, Troy?" she said. Troy sighed. Taylor yelled, "Hurry up!"

Troy glared at Taylor. "Will you just let me talk?"

"I will if you talk quicker!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt something trickle down her leg.

"Guys," she said.

Taylor and Troy didn't hear her and kept arguing.

"Why did you kiss Sharpay?" Taylor yelled.

"Mind your own business! That's between me, Gabi, and Sharpay" Troy screamed back.

"Guys," Gabriella called out louder.

Taylor and Troy still didn't hear her.

"Gabi is my best friend!" Taylor pointed out.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed when she hit her contraction.

Taylor looked at her friend in panic.

"The baby's coming now?" she said. "But it's not due until next month!"

"Who cares? Just get her to the hospital!" Troy yelled, grabbing Gabi's hand.

Ms. Montez was about to call the hospital, but Jack had already did.

Few minutes later, everyone but Taylor had piled into Jack's minivan. Taylor was calling everyone else to tell them the news and take any calls that came in while Ms. Montez and Gabi were gone.

On their way to the hospital, Gabriella bit her lip, trying hard not to scream. Troy could've sworn that he couldn't feel his hands anymore, but he didn't care. He was there for Gabi, and he wanted to let her know that.

When they arrived at the hospital, there was already a doctor waiting for them.

It was Dr. Kilbourne.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. They got Gabriella into the delivering room. As soon as Dr. Kilbourne closed the door, Gabi hit another contraction and screamed.

Troy whispered, "Gabi, stay calm. You're gonna get through this. Trust me."

Gabi nodded and looked into Troy's blue eyes. But then she hit another contraction.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

"It's head is showing!" a nurse said. Dr. Kilbourne talked to Troy.

"Make sure she's pushing," he ordered. Troy nodded.

"On three." Dr. Kilbourne said. Troy whispered, "You can do this Gabi."

"one...two...THREE!" Dr. Kilbourne said. Troy could feel Gabi's grip tighten as she pushed.

For two whole hours it was like this.

Then finally, Dr. Kilbourne said, "Last one. One..."

"Come on, Gabi," Troy whispered.

"Two..."

"I know you can do this," Troy whispered. Gabi looked into his blue eyes. So sincere. So...loving.

"THREE!"

Gabriella pushed and screamed. Then finally she heard the baby crying.

"It's a boy," The nurse said. She wrapped him up in a blanket and handed it to Gabi. Gabriella sweaty face lit up and she smiled as she took the baby into her arms.

"Hey," Gabi said softly. "Hi, Trevor."

That's what the baby's name was now...Trevor Chad Bolton.

As Troy watched the whole scene, he started feeling guilty.

How was he going to tell Gabi the news now?

**_What is the news? Read the next chapter to find out. Sorry that I changed it, but I just didn't like the original one. _ **

**_Pssst...if you already read the original one, you would know what the news is. _ **


	31. Promise

_**Chapter 31** _

Gabriella had to stay at the hospital for a few days and so did Trevor. A lot of people had come to see him...including Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at Trevor and felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Trevor's ocean blue eyes.

She left, not being able to bear the sight of Trevor.

* * *

When Gabriella had come home, everyone was there to see the baby. Gabriella's relatives had come and now her cousins were gushing over the baby.

As Troy saw Gabriella grin, he felt guilt.

When he had proposed to Gabi, he had applied to the same college as her...UCLA. And he had been accepted.

But he had no idea that his father had applied him to another college...Stanford.

Troy had argues with his father. But finally Troy agreed.

He was going to Stanford.

Now had to tell Gabi.

But how?

Just then the doorbell rang. Ms. Montez said, "That must be your husband, Lucille."

Lucille leaned toward her son and whispered, "Fat chance."

Troy laughed quietly when he heard this. Jack had refused to come see the baby. He said it was too painful.

Ms. Montez opened the door to find a familiar man standing at the porch.

He looked so familiar--tanned skin, dark black hair, ebony black eyes, and a beard.

"Maria," he said.

That voice!

IT couldn't be...

"Miguel?" Maria said.

The man nodded. Maria cried and hugged her husband.

Gabriella came out with her cousin, Anna, who was holding the baby.

When Gabriella saw the man, she gasped.

"Daddy!" she cried out. She ran toward him and soon the three Montezes were hugging each other on their front porch.

When they let go, Gabriella led her father into her house and said, "I thought you were dead."

"You were only five," he said, kissing the top of her head. Maria bawled and soon she and her husband were in a tight embrace.

One of Gabriella's grandmother came out. When she saw her son, she cried, "_Oh, Miguel, No puedo creer que sea cierto."_

She hugged her son and cried.

Gabriella took Trevor and showed him to Mr. Montez.

"Here's your grandson," she said. "His name's Trevor."

Miguel took Trevor and said,"He has your hair, Gabi."

Gabi laughed. Trevor's hair was black, like hers.

While everyone was talking happily, Troy said to Gabriella, "Can we talk in private?"

Gabriella nodded and led Troy up to her room.

She closed her door and sat down on teh bed with Troy.

"Okay, Gabi," he said. "Now when I proposed to you I thought we were both gonna go to UCLA."

"We are, right?" Gabi said.

Troy hesitated. Then he shook his head.

Gabi gaped. "But we just made up two days ago!"

"I'm not breaking up with you, Gabi," Troy assured her. "We're gonna get through this. We can do it."

"How?" Gabriella said. "I'll be in UCLA and you'll be in Stanford."

"But their both in California," Troy pointed out. "And there not that far from each other. We can still call each other and write letters. You know, keep in touch. And we can visit each other during the holidays. We can even go to Ryan and Gloria's wedding together."

Gabriella smiled weakly. She couldn't believe that Troy wasn't breaking up with her.

And she was glad.

"Promise me we'll get through this," Gabriella said.

Troy took her hands and kissed them. He leaned and whispered, "Promise." Then he kissed her passiontely.

Sparks ran through their bodies as they shared the kiss. They were gonna get through this. College wasn't forever.

High school was over, but their romance still lingered in the air.

-**THE END** -

* * *

**It's over. sniff sniff. **

**Oh, and '_No puedo creer que sea cierto' _ means_ 'I can't believe its you._ '**

**So should I make a sequel?**


End file.
